Fun With Sean Ornelas
by FanWriter83
Summary: Spin-off to the "Things I'm not allowed to do while I'm at Wayne Manor" Sean Ornelas set up an list of antics and rules for himself then breaks each and one of them to show everyone he can do what he wants, whenever he wants, and turning the citizens bonkers in the process.
1. Sean's First Chapter

**#1. I am not allowed to destroy the phone book only because I can't find the persons I'm looking for. I should know the phone book hasn't updated the villains names yet**

Sean scans his eyes through the phone book to pick a 'random' number and call the person. Well, actually he's looking underneath the "P" for Penguin. Sadly all he finds is Mr. Penguin who happens to work at Gotham zoo and that's not the person Sean is looking for.

"Selina, where in the phone book can I find Penguin?!"

"UNDERNEATH THE 'P'!" Selina bellows back from whatever she's doing.

Sean sighs sadly; "That's what I thought as well, but I can't find it!

It seems Selina is too busy because she's not replying back and Sean decides to search under the "F" for Freeze. Nothing, unless you're looking for the owner of an ice-cream salon. And also Firefly isn't listed.

Sean grunts angrily then trying the "R" for the Riddler.

Nothing.

The "M" for Mad Hatter?

Nada.

The "T" for Tigress?

Only the name of the pole-dancer in one of the nightclubs.

Alfred struts through the hallway and hears lots of angry growls coming from inside the study. Also, there are sounds of something being tossed around and ripped apart.

Soon afterwards the butler sees Sean stomp outside angrily and growling to him; "Alfred, you need to buy a new phone book!"

"But Mister Ornelas, what happened with the other one?!"

"I RIPPED IT APART BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIND THE VILLAINS FREAKING PHONE NUMBERS!"

* * *

 **#2. I am not allowed to call someone and scare the crap out of them only because I need something from the room this person's at**

Alfred is preparing lunch when his cell-phone rings. The butler quickly dries his hands to answer it.

"Mr. Pennyworth speaking."

*low creepy voice* "I hacked your phone camera, I can see you and I'm coming."

Alfred then hears a tone which tells him the caller had hung up and fear enters his mind. Bruce Wayne is in the room as well and maybe the caller wants to kidnap him.

Alfred quickly turns the stove off and grabs Bruce Wayne underneath his arm quickly escaping through the back door. No way he would let anyone kidnap his young master.

Sean pokes his head around the corner of the door and grins; "I knew this prank would work." Then he skips over to the fridge to grab himself a delicious snack.

* * *

"Bullock speaking!" the lackadaisical cop said when he answered his phone.

*Muffled raspy voice as if the person was speaking through a mask* "Hey, it's me, Nancy."

"Who the F* is Nancy?!" Bullock roars into his phone.

"Dah, the leather wearing woman who caught your eyes right before you found yourself in the back of Fish Mooney's van."

Bullock gulps anxiously; "What do you want from me?"

"I'm about to do something very naughty."

Bullock swallowed again and asked with trembling voice; "And what will that be?"

"Wait there and you'll see."

Bullock hears the click that indicates 'Nancy' had hung up. That is his cue to grab his stuff and leave, because no way he would sit around and wait for her to kidnap him, or do something much worse to him.

The cop sprints out the door and Sean Ornelas enters through the door, laughing his head off as he struts over to Bullock's desk to steal his lunch.

* * *

"Penguin?" Butch said as he bowls up to his boss who looks engrossed in a discussion with Zasz. "I have Fish Mooney on the phone and she says she will come over here with her army of unicorns."

Penguin grabs his stuff and leaves in fear.

Zasz an Butch who happened to stay behind look baffled at a certain street boy strolling by toward their hideout kitchen then poking his head into THEIR fridge. Knowing Sean's strong, musclier reputation, both men were too scared to stop him.

* * *

 **#3. I am not allowed to run into Gotham Flea screaming things only because I want to see Selina's reaction. I should know her reaction by now**

Selina sits in the Flea gossiping with Ivy about her older sister Pamela who now lives with Ivy in a two room apart and brings home a man every now and then.

"I'm telling you, she's 19 years old but she has no troubles to be seen with a spoiled teenage brat, or a middle-aged idiot," Ivy said with a disgusted expression.

Selina scowls; "Well, she better stay away from my kitty toys. I already have troubles enough with Silver and don't need a cougar around as well."

Ivy opens her mouth to say something, but Sean suddenly runs inside the Flea while screaming from the top of his lungs; "MY NAME IS SEAN ORNELAS AND I'M NAKED!"

Selina immediately jumps to her feet with glee and tackles Sean to the floor ready to kiss his bare chest. Sadly for her, Sean was not naked at all.

 **Addition from Sean Ornelas;** _"I know some of you might be quick and jump up screaming; 'Sean is shy and has a low self-esteem so he would never draw attention to himself like that'. Well, you usually would be right about that, but I made sure to check the place first and when I saw only Selina and Ivy were in there, I figured it wouldn't be harmful for me if I ran in to greet my kitty Selina, right? Of course I would have never done it if I knew in advance she wouldn't be pleased with the fact I was still wearing clothes. She pummelled be for that, badly."_

* * *

 **#4. I am not allowed to rob a store not even in a poor manner**

Sean storms with his friends Selina and Bruce into a shop while drawing their weapons. Bruce however keeps bumping into shelves as they make way toward the desk. Why? Because he's wearing his ski-mask the other way around.

"Okay, listen people, give us all your money!" Sean bellows while swaying his gun madly.

Selina looks a little bemused and then says; "Ehm, Sean those are not people, those are trashcans."

"No they are not, they are people dressed as trashcans!" Sean guffaws madly, then turning the shop owner behind the counter; "Well, are you letting me pay for this or what?!"

And with that Sean throws a few chocolate bars onto the counter.

* * *

 **#5. I am not allowed to have a paintball battle in downtown Gotham. Especially not because other pedestrians has no say in it**

Penguin is strolling with Butch through downtown Gotham searching it for Fish Mooney and her gang of Indian Hill monsters. He is getting closer, Penguin can feel it.

Suddenly a teenage boy's voice guffaws from the top of a rooftop; "Defend yourself Penguin!"

Before either Penguin or Butch could spot the teenage boy, paint splatters onto their faces and clothes. Then the sound of laughter disappears into the distance, but Penguin knew exactly who it was.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, SEAN ORNELAS!" Then slowly turning to face Butch and his eyes sparkling with danger; "Find that brat, Butch!"

* * *

Sean Ornelas sits atop of a rooftop glaring down to the pedestrians on the streets. But these are not normal pedestrians, these are Fish Mooney and her gang of Indian Hill monsters. By the looks of it, Selina's with them.

The street boy rolls his eyes, because now he can't start a paintball battle. He doesn't really like to get her in the middle of a cross-fire. But then again, if she likes hanging out with them, why not start a battle with them on her side?

Sean grins and readies his paintball gun aiming it toward the crowd on the streets below. Then paint splatters everywhere. On their faces, their hair, their clothes and parts that cannot be mentioned, because otherwise this story should be rated M.

The street boy grins proudly to himself while watching Selina and her 'new friends' wipe the paint from their eyes. Then the street girl roars; "I WILL SPANK YOUR BUTT FOR THIS MY KITTY TOY SEAN!"

Sean sends his most uproarious laughter before dashing away to find his new victim.

* * *

Gotham's newest bounty hunter (Jim Gordon) roams downtown Gotham to find Fish Mooney and her monster crew. A nice citizen had told him he could find them near the pharmacy, because that's where this person saw her strolling at.

Jim quickly ducks behind a wall and peers around it.

Nothing.

The bounty hunter frowns then he feels a tinny droplet fall onto his head. Then another droplet and another and another and another one.

"Great!" Jim grumbled to himself. "Now it's going to rain as well.

Another, bigger droplet misses his head by an inch and lands in front of his feet. Jim frowns. Why is the droplet red?

Then fear slowly enters his mind, because what if the droplet is actually blood? What if there's a body on the ledge above head?

Jim frantically starts touching the top of his head then looking at his red stained fingers. His eyes dart very slowly to the ledge above his head, and the only thing he sees before his eyes get covered with more red substances is…

Sean Ornelas's wide grin.

"YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME, BOUNTY HUNTER JIM!" Sean laughs before sprinting away.

Sadly enough when he finally returns to Wayne Manor, a VERY angry Penguin, Butch, Selina Kyle, Fish Mooney and her entourage, and an extremely furious Jim Gordon was waiting for him when he popped back inside through the study windows.

The angry mob chased him all the way back to Gotham city where he had to lie low for like three days.

* * *

 **I know most of you already read this update, but maybe you had fun re-reading it again xD**

 **As you know, Sean's anniversary is coming up, so you can make requests of rules you like to see. I would love to see different kinds of requests LOL**


	2. Sean At The Fast Food Restaurant

**Five new rules which are all totally different then the those few days ago.**

* * *

 **#6. I am not allowed to use a fast food restaurant's drive through. Especially because I can't use it properly**

Ed works temporarily at a fast food restaurant. He had met weird costumers since day one, but Sean Ornelas is going to be the most weirdest.

The ex-forensic watches astounded when a car drives through backwards then a window cracks open and Sean pokes his head out, smirking; "I would like a large orange Coke and a small medium fries, please."

Ed quickly shuts the window then telling his boss he quits. The reason; because the crazy street boy from Wayne Manor knows his job now and definitely won't leave him alone. 100% sure he would bring his friends next time, and Ed doesn't like that, at all.

* * *

 **#7. I am not allowed to pull a prank on the fast food restaurant employees with Selina's help**

Sean steers the car to the speaker phone outside a fast food restaurant then allowing Selina to speak into it. While holding a fit of laughter the street boy watches how Selina talks VERY flirtingly and suggestively into the speaker then taking her order before hiding into the back of the car as Sean pulls up to take her order.

The window slides open and five faces with big, hungry eyes pop outside who all want to catch a glimpse of 'the babe' that took the order. sadly they find a madly smirking Sean.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys, but the girl you just heard already dashed off to warm my bed for when I come home!"

And with that Sean snatches the bag with Selina's order from one of the sadly looking employees hands and spurts away without paying then laughing his head off when Selina joins him in the passenger seat, also laughing her head off.

A few minutes later they sit on a rooftop and eat their midnight snack, together.

* * *

 **#8. I am not allowed to make an HUGE order at a fast food restaurant only because I want to see something funny**

Sean is driving with his friends through Gotham city when they decide to check out the new fast food restaurant. According to the newspaper it's very busy place and that gives Sean the best idea ever.

"Okay, I want ten French fries, ten cheeseburgers, ten milkshakes, ten cola…

Selina taps Sean on the arm; "I want some Wonton soup."

"Oh yeah, and ten times Wonton soup and don't forget to add ten cups of mayo."

Bruce adds; "Chicken sandwiches would be delicious as well."

"Ten chicken sandwiches and some chicken wraps!" Sean repeats through the speaker phone then looking at his friends; "Anyone else wants something? No? Okay, that's it!"

And with that Sean slips out of the line and watch the fun begin as the person behind him reaches the drive through lane to pick up his order, but instead they hand him 40 bags of food.

Bullock and Jim who happened to be those persons weren't happy at all. Sean and his friends however, laughed their faces off as they watch the infuriated Bullock shake his fist viciously at the employees before driving away.

* * *

 **#9. I am not allowed to order ridicules things through the fast food restaurant's speaker phone**

Sean steers the car to the fast food restaurant's speaker phone to make another prank. Then he rolls the window down then whispering into the speaker softly.

"I want to order the assassin!"

Sean can't see it but the employee frowns; "A what?"

"The assassin! You know, the extra spicy cheeseburger?"

"Sir, I don't think we have that on the menu."

"Oh, how about Fish Mooney's fingers?"

The employee looks slightly disgusted; "Sir, I'm not quite sure what you mean with that."

"You know, the extra-long fish fingers with double spicy tomato Sauce on the top?"

The employee throws up in his mouth a little then saying politely; "Sir, that's also not on our menu. Do you like to order something else?"

Sean hums slightly as if he's thinking then saying gleefully; "Ow, the riddler sounds exciting. Can I have one of those?"

"Sir, we also don't have the riddler on our menu, whatever that is."

Sean gasps fake dramatically; "What? You don't know what the riddler is? It's the surprise of all surprises. You just grab a box and add some random fast food in it and it will be a surprise for me when I open it! So, do you have one of those, yes or no?"

The employee looks thoughtfully for a moment then replying merrily; "Yes, in fact we do have it on our menu! You can pull up to the drive through to collect it!"

Sean ponders for a moment then getting really suspiciously. Instead of pulling his car up to the drive through he slips out then watching through his rear view mirror how the next person in line gets a face full of the riddler aka mustard sauce.

* * *

 **#10. I am not allowed to dispose garbage at the drive through**

Sean waits in line patiently then when he reaches the window where people usually pick up their food he rolls his window down and grins to Hugo Strange who now worked at that very fast food restaurant; "Could you please dispose this for me?"

And with that Sean hands him several bags of garbage which smells A LOT.

* * *

 **It would be great to get some requests for the Sean anniversary update.**


	3. Sean's Anniversary Rules

**#11. I am not allowed to accidentally kidnap Alfred with my flying carpet**

Alfred strolls into the boys room to clean the place then noticing Sean rolling out the flying carpet. With one quick leap Alfred rushes around the boy and his carpet then standing still between him and the open balcony doors.

"Mister Ornelas, I'll stop you right here!" Alfred bellowed stretching his arm out and making the 'stop' sign with his hand. He easily could have been mistaken with a traffic agent.

Sean simply ignores the butler and sits down onto the carpet then tapping the secret sign code on the soft fabric. The carpet slowly rises into the air, but Alfred holds his ground then suddenly got knocked over when the carpet makes way to the open balcony windows with high speed.

"MISTER ORNELAS, I DEMAND YOU TO TAKE THIS FABRIC HOVERCRAFT TO THE GROUND, RIGHT NOW!" Alfred bellowed lying flat on his stomach and clutching his hands at the sides of the carpet as they fly 500 miles per hour through the air.

Sean simply smirks then pointing at his ears; "I'M SORRY ALFRED, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! TOO MUCH WIND BLOWING PAST MY EARS, BUT DON'T YOU WORRY…WE WILL TOUCH GROUND IN APPROXIMATE 20 MINUTES AND ARRIVE IN HAWAII!"

Alfred slowly meets Sean's eyes glaring into them very dangerously. But of course Sean doesn't care, because he's going to buy some lovely pineapples in Hawaii.

* * *

 **#12. For my own safety, I am not allowed to laugh my head off when Alfred finds out something has happened with his voice**

Sean taps with his hand onto the fabric of the carpet and it slows its speed instantly. That's when Alfred gets the chance to sit up straight then scowling murderous at the street boy.

"Now take this thing-

Alfred instantly zips his mouth in shock, because it so happened his voice sounded like a chipmunk. Sean grins from ear to ear.

"What happened to my voice?!"

Sean hides a fit of laughter then replying; "Ah yes, this is what happens when you don't travel this way as much as me and Selina do. The high air does something weird with your vocals and then it sounds like you swallowed a frog on helium."

Alfred throws a very murderous stare at the street boy then hollering with the voice of a chipmunk; "I DEMAND YOU TO GET THIS THING TO THE GROUND RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE I…

Alfred stops momentarily to think what he can use to continue his threat, but then Sean couldn't hold his laughter for much longer and bursts into an uproarious laughter.

He's laughing so hard he tumbles over to his side and slowly starts rolling to the edge of the still flying carpet, but when he reaches the edge he rolls back still laughing. He keeps ROCL (rolling over carpet laughing) back and forth between the middle and the edge then Alfred's face turns into a grin.

 _"What if I tip him over the edge with my foot then tell detective Bullock an accident happened and they can find his body somewhere between Gotham and Hawaii?"_

* * *

 **#13. I am not allowed to disobey Alfred's orders and fly with him all across the world to find ingredients for my 'surprise'**

"Mister Ornelas, could you please take this thing back to Gotham and inside Wayne Manor?!"

Sean frowns; "Why?"

"Because I have a meeting with the schoolboard in an hour. They want to extend my contract as principal for another year, and if I don't show up in time to say no to their offer, they will extend it automatically because they assume it's a yes."

Sean smirks; "Sorry, no can do!" Then Sean takes a piece of paper that turns out to be wrapped up multiple times and once it's unfolded it has the length of Mountain drive road. (which is very long) "I'm baking a surprise cake for Selina."

"Why you don't buy one at the bakery instead?" Then frowning; "Also, why would you bake a cake for Miss Kyle?"

Sean grins; "Because it's anniversary day. Exact a year ago I met Selina, so I'm baking a cake to celebrate it."

"Just for Miss Kyle?"

"Yup!"

"And not for Master Bruce? I mean, didn't you meet him as well?"

Sean nods; "Yes, I know, but wouldn't it be a little gay-ish if gave him the same cake as Selina?"

"I bake cakes for the both of them all the time," Alfred grumbled with a stunned expression.

Sean rolls his eyes; "Yeah, but you're his butler. Besides, I'm going to bake a heart-shaped cake, and that's why it's only going to be Selina's cake." Then pointing at his list; "Now, shut up and let me read the ingredients."

"Well, actually I want you to take us back, so I still have a chance to meet the schoolboard."

Sean shushes Alfred then grinning; "We will, once we have all the ingredients! We travel to Hawaii for pineapples then travel to South America to milk some lamas then go straight to the Himalayans to get snow drop and Hong Kong will be on the list as well just like Austria, England and Russia."

"I will never be at the school in time!" Alfred roars then silently crying in defeat. _"Why did I ever agree for them to stay at the manor?"_

Sean pats Alfred soothingly; "Don't you worry, there is a way to get all these ingredients and get you at the principal office in time."

"No there's not!"

Sean grins; "Yes there is, but you're not going to like it." Cue wider grin before finally adding; "Hold on!" and with that, Sean taps the carpet to increase its speed to the fullest.

Alfred rolls to his stomach instantly then tightening his grip on the sides of the carpet before hollering some British insults that are barely audible due to the high speed and the wind.

* * *

 **#14. I am not allowed to start an argument with Alfred while we're still 200 feet in the air. I should know it's not safe**

"Now do you believe me I can get the ingredients in time for your meeting with the schoolboard?" Sean asked with a smirk then tapping the carpet to slow down the speed a little.

Alfred grunts tiredly then sitting up before barking angrily; "With you track record? Not for a second! But together we might stand a chance."

Sean looks a little sceptical; "Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Of course I'm not sure, but I don't want to lose you out of my sight, so I have no choice!"

Sean shrugs indifferent; "Fine with me. Next stop, Russia!"

 **A little while later…**

"Okay, if you turn left here…" Alfred said while glancing at the map and the shapes of the countries below them.

"Left?" Sean bellowed in shock. "I'm pretty sure it's on the right!"

Alfred sways the map in the air; "Are you the one with map, or am I the one with the map?!"

"Have you ever ridden and magic carpet before?" Sean spits back trying the snatch the map from Alfred's hands. "I'm telling you, it's on the right!"

"I know how to read a map, Mister Ornelas!"

Sean guffaws; "Have you seen my school progress reports? I have an A+ on everything, which means I can locate an navigate countries from the top of my head without using a map!"

"Oh no look! I can still see Africa!" Alfred gasped when peering down to the countries below them.

Sean slaps his forehead; "And that's your fault! Thanks to you and your "map reading skills" we fled in circles!"

"Hey, don't blame this on me, Mister Ornelas!" Alfred barked back. "If you didn't kidnap me in the first place, I wouldn't have led you and this stupid carpet in circles, now would I?"

Sean shoots 'daggers' with his eyes then hollering; "Hey, don't blame me for your stupidity!"

Alfred's eyes turn furious; "Who do you call stupid, Mister Ornelas?!"

"You! Now give me the fucking map so I can locate where we are and take us back on the right route!"

Alfred sways with the map tauntingly; "You mean, this map?"

"Yes, now give it to me!"

Sean's eyes turn even more mad when Alfred simply smirks back at him before letting the map fly away in the wind and commenting; "Why would you need a map when you have A+s on all your classes? Now you can show me how well you can locate and navigate between countries."

"I hate you, you know that, right?" Sean asked shooting an icy stare with his eyes.

Alfred simply smirks; "You know I don't care, right?"

Then another argument ensued.

* * *

 **I am not allowed to get payback on Alfred for tossing the map away**

Alfred is scowling big time while Sean tries to figure out where they are by staring down at the countries below. Then suddenly a cell-phone rings.

"Hello?" Alfred said soon he had picked up then listening to the person on the other end of the line before grumbling; "Yes, I know my voice sounds a bit high! That's because I'm ten thousand feet up in the air!"

Then reaching the cell-phone to Sean; "It's for you. Miss Kyle wants to speak with you, and to be honest, she doesn't sound happy."

Sean takes his eyes off the countries then answering into the phone; "What do you want, kitty-face?" Then listening for a moment; "Yes, well you have to be patient, because right now I'm using the carpet and try to figure out whether we are close to Russia or not?"

Sean then rolls his eyes at something Selina said and scowls; "Like I said, I'm using it right now. We are back soon, okay? Okay, bye."

And with that Sean hangs up then looking briefly at Alfred's hand who gestures at him to hand it back then grinning from ear to ear; "You want this back, Jeeves?"

"Don't you dare, Mister Ornelas!"

Sean makes a throw motion and then smirks; "Oops!"

Alfred stares with pouty face at his cell-phone as it plunges ten feet down back to earth then meeting Sean's eyes very slowly who is still smirking; "That's for throwing away the map!"

The butler readies himself to launch himself on top of the street boy, but sadly the kid was quicker and taps the carpet before hollering; "I can see Russia! Hold on!"

And with that, the carpet increases his speed with 500 miles per hour, and Alfred clutches against the edges once again, still not used to it.

* * *

 **#16. Even if it's more than obvious Alfred arrives late for the school board meeting, I am not allowed to pretend we can still make it**

"I'm so going to be late for the meeting and that means another horrible year of being principal of a bunch of rich brats and YOU LOT!" Alfred said then folding his arms in a stubborn and sulky manner while stealing glances at Sean who still smiled from ear to ear like he hadn't said anything.

"Ah, don't you worry Mr. Pennyworth," Sean cried with glee then slapping Alfred on the back in a supportive manner. "We will make sure the rich brats won't pester you too much!"

Alfred throws a dirty eye; "Those rich brats include you, Mister Ornelas! Or have you forgotten about your family fortune?!"

Sean gasp dramatically; "Now, there is no reason to start offending me. Or have you forgotten you're on a flying carpet 10 thousand feet high and that there's a big risk of accidents? Besides, we're doing fine. We already picked up half of the ingredients. Have a little patience."

"I've had patience enough, Mister Ornelas! I still don't see why we had to land in Italy to get a pizza. I'm pretty sure that is not an ingredient for your cake!"

Sean rolls his eyes; "I was hungry, okay? Besides, you didn't seem to be worried then. You even ordered three pizzas and ate them all."

"We are so going to be late for the schoolboard meeting," Alfred grumbled pretending he had not heard Sean accusing him for buying and eating three pizzas. It was the truth, but still, Sean ordered and ate four of them, so he's still to blame if they get late, because if he hadn't ordered that fourth pizza…

Suddenly there's a gust of wind in his ear and it's not because the carpet increased speed. Alfred looks over spotting a grinning Sean.

"Ah, I was a little worried you had fallen asleep. But, according to my watch we have approximate 15 minutes left to get the final ingredients and get you to school for the meeting.

"MISTER ORNELAS, WE ARE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD. HOW ARE WE EVER GOING TO MAKE THAT, HUH?!"

Sean beams like the sun a cries full of confidence; "No worries, Mr. Pennyworth. We have plenty enough time, trust me."

* * *

 **#17. I am not allowed to force Alfred to get me a souvenir. Especially not if it's a hair from an animal. I should know something might happen**

"We only need one more thing before we head home," Sean said as he and Alfred saunter down a dirt road. "And that's a hair from a lama's tail."

Alfred slaps his forehead; "Why on Earth do you want a hair from a lama's tail?"

"I don't, but Selina wants," Sean replied then pointing to a shed full of lamas. "Trust me, you will do fine!"

Alfred widens his eyes in shock; "What do you mean with that?"

"Go on, just crawl to the lama a pluck a hair from its tail," Sean replied. "There is no need to be worried, because they are in a shed which means they are tamed."

"Mister Ornelas, I-

Sean pushes Alfred gently to the shed then grinning; "You don't want to arrive late at school now would you?"

The butler sends a very icy stare toward the smirking street boy then scurrying slowly and quietly to the rear end of the lama then whispering; "I'm not sure this is safe, Mister Ornelas."

"Come on, Mr. Pennyworth. I know a lot, remembers. Straight A+, so I know a few things about lamas as well."

Alfred keeps his eyes on the animal while whispering to the street boy; "Really? So, what does it mean if he lifts his tail up?"

"That means he's either about to kick or… You know what, let's just say it's bad either way."

* * *

 **#18. I am not allowed to be still gleefully after Alfred had a bad encounter with an animal. I should know it might irk Alfred**

"Well, look on the bright side," Sean said with glee as he and Alfred sit back on the carpet and high in the air then looking over to Alfred with a smirk.

Alfred however, didn't look so happy, because he was wrapped in bandages and stitches while holding a pack of ice against his black eye.

"At least it was the kick and you know…not the other thing."

Alfred throws a very mad eye to the street boy; "Oh, lucky me!" Alfred said sarcastically then glancing at his watch; "Great, the schoolboard meeting is already going as we speak. I told you we would be there too late."

"Ah, one other good thing," Sean said importantly. "If they see you beaten up like this they might think you're not a perfect example for the school and will shred the contract soon they see you, trust me!"

Alfred meets Sean's eyes very slowly; "You know I'm in a lot of pain, right?"

"Yes, but you still have me and my bright, bubbly personality. ALSO, Selina is going to LOVE the cake, trust me."

"TRUST ME, Mister Ornelas, say that one more time and I will use my less painful leg to knock you off the carpet."

Sean smirks; "I have superhuman powers and I can fly, trust me."

"We will see about that, Mister Ornelas!" Alfred grumbled then using his less painful leg to kick Sean off the carpet, but it didn't work out so fine, because Sean was smart enough to clutch himself around Alfred's less painful leg and now the butler had troubles shaking him off.

* * *

 **#19. I am not allowed to smack Alfred against the back of his head (he's already in pain enough)**

"Look, there's the school!" Sean said and pointed toward the building that's standing tall in the distance. "We will land on the baseball field, okay?"

Alfred still moaning in pain; "Sure whatever. All I want is to get rid of that awful voice."

"Yes, I have to admit that your voice is creepy and working on my nerves."

Alfred throws a mean eye; "I was talking about your voice!"

Sean smacks Alfred to the back of his head for that, because no one is allowed to say his voice his awful! Not even Alfred.

* * *

 **#20. I am not allowed to take Bruce inside the mysterious looking mansion, because of obvious reasons**

Sean snickers to himself when he and Bruce Wayne linger down the garden of the mysterious looking mansion at 1003 Mountain drive which is a few houses away from Bruce Wayne's who lives at 1007 Mountain Drive.

The owners moved away months earlier, but ever since light was being turned on and off during those months, and you could hear noises when you walked past the gate. The garden however looks like an enormous jungle meaning; the mansion wasn't occupied, right?

So, today Sean is bored and wanted to solve the mysteries of 1003 Mountain Drive. But taking Selina with him wasn't an option and that's why he picked Bruce instead. Why? Because it was time Bruce got some guts, and doing some cool stuff with your friend without the crazy girl is a plus.

"Okay, we finally reached the patio!" Sean said then looking over his shoulder to see how far Bruce is. Sadly the young billionaire has some troubles getting through the high grass, shrubs and bushes, but he finally gets there.

Bruce removes the dirt off his face and whimpers; "I'm not sure if this is a great idea, Sean. What if some of the Indian Hill Monsters took this house as their hiding place?"

"Then we have to take our duties and chase them out!" Sean said bravely then opening the front door. The weird thing is that it's not even locked. Oh well, they at least won't have to break a window now.

Sean walks on his tippy-toes inside then waiting for his eyes to adjust while Bruce is still outside and tells himself to man up and follow his friend inside. Then he breaths in a long deep breath then quickly following Sean inside before he has the chance to make up his mind again.

Because of the darkness the poor billionaire bumps into Sean then squealing in shock. Sean smacks him against the head for that.

"Be quiet Bruce! We are not alone!"

Bruce shakes in fear; "Did you really have to say that, Sean? You make me pee my pants."

"Yes, I really had to say that B!"

* * *

 **#21. I am not allowed to laugh my head off when Bruce runs in fear**

"There's someone on the first floor," Sean said to Bruce pointing at the stairs. "I know because I can hear the person's breathings."

Bruce shakes like a leaf; "Then we should leave. I don't want to turn into a Indian Hill Monster's dinner!"

"Man up, B! Give me reasons why an Indian Hill Monster would hide into a fancy looking mansion? They rather hide in filthy buildings or ruins."

And with that the street boy dashes toward the stairs with Bruce in tow. Quietly and stealthy they walk up carefully taking in their surroundings soon their eyes adjust to the darkness. But then…something attacks them unexpectedly.

"AAGH!" Bruce screamed then turning on his heels and storms down the stairs then down the hallway then out the door and then finally bumping into Alfred's chest who had walked into the garden to tell the two boys to get their asses back to Wayne Manor.

A few minutes later Sean comes outside the mysterious looking mansion while laughing his head off and holding a broom then guffawing; "All you did was stepping on a broom and it fell, B! You are such a-

Sean couldn't say anything else, because Alfred snatched the broom from his hand and chases him all the way back to Wayne Manor, but Sean Ornelas kept laughing the entire way.

* * *

 **#22. I am not allowed to leave the door unlocked when I'm taking a shower**

Sean wakes up from a lovely dream then heading into the bathroom to take a real 'wake-up' shower. He grabs a few towels from the shelves then tosses them on a chair before turning on the hot-water tap.

Like every other normal human Sean takes his night clothes off and steps underneath the shower. Then, as he's soaping his hair, the street boy feels someone's presence and reminds instantly that he had forgotten something. He forgot the lock his bathroom door.

Sean snaps his eyes open and scopes them around then spotting a bunch of chestnut brown curls coming around the shower curtain. Then there's a face and a huge grin.

The street boy grabs his soap bar and throws it with a perfect aim toward the grinning face, bellowing; "AAGH SELINA, GET OUT!"

Selina dodges the soap bar then picking it up before smirking; "Or I'll help you with soaping your lovely muscles and-

"GET OUT!"

Alfred slaps his forehead when he spots Selina coming outside Sean's bathroom chased by a few bottles of shampoo, soaps and a toothbrush.

* * *

 **#23. I am not allowed to accidentally wake up in the middle of nowhere**

Sean opens his eyes groggily and all he can see is rocks, dirt and sand. " _Where am I? How did I get here?"_

 _Flashback…_

Sean is being a real party animal in the new nightclub. He had a few shots of alcohol (Alfred will kick his butt for that later) and is now dancing his feet off on the dance floor.

Then suddenly he starts feeling all wobbly and dizzy and Barbara's face suddenly zooms in as well.

"Hey hunky-Sean. You feel a little tipsy?" Cue maniacal laughter.

Sean opens his mouth to reply, but feels himself falling and then everything turns black.

 _End flashback…_

Sean Ornelas looks slowly to his down-area noticing he's wearing nothing but a towel. Then he hears giggles and when he turns his head he sees a glimpse of Barbara hiding behind the rocks with his clothes.

"That's enough, Barb! Give back my clothes or else-

* Giggles* "Or what, huh? I tell you what, I give you your clothes back if you take off your towel first. Selina asked me to make a snap-shot of your you-know-what."

Sean slaps his forehead then grumbling as he turns on his heels and faces the road that leads back to Gotham; "I rather walk back to Gotham wearing nothing but this thing than give you a snap-shot!"

Cue disappointed moan coming from Barbara when Sean strolls back to Gotham. Luckily for him he didn't have to walk far, because suddenly there was Bullock who arrested him for walking almost n* in public.

Not that Sean cared much of it anyway. He was glad he didn't have to walk all the way.

* * *

 **#24. Not even when I really want to avoid Selina, I am not allowed to tell her where I won't be. I should know that won't work**

Sean strolls down the Narrows when his cell-phone rings.

"Sean speaking!"

"Hey Kitty Toy Sean, where are you?" Sean heard the crazy cat-girl cry into his ear gleefully.

Sean rolls his eyes ten grinning; "Well… not in the Narrows, that's for sure!"

Sean is quite pleased with himself until something drops off the fire escape and knocks him to the concrete street. Then his eyes meet a very madly purring Selina.

"I found you, Kitty Toy Sean. I knew it was a lie!"

* * *

Sean strolls outside the GCPD then receiving a text on his phone.

 **"Hey Sean-y toy. Where are you? I wanna hug you, so I need to know where you are."**

Sean rolls his eyes then remembering Selina can tell when he's lying before texting back.

 **"Well, not in that new restaurant down 11th and Dillon."**

Haha, now she will definitely head straight to 11th and Dillon. Then Sean's phone beeps again.

 **"Yes, I know you're not there. Bullock just send me a text and said…**

Wait, said what? Why stops her text suddenly? Did something happen?

"YOU JUST LEFT THE GCPD!" is what Sean hears right before he gets knocked to the street. "I missed you so much, My Sean-y TOY!"

And with that, the street boy gets showered with kisses.

* * *

 **#25. I am not allowed to draw attention to someone else to get away with my own crime**

Alfred saunters excitedly into the kitchen when he finds the horrific sight of a flooded kitchen floor and Sean Ornelas holding a wrench.

"Mister Ornelas, what happened in HERE?!"

Sean darts his eyes anxiously from the kitchen sink to the wrench then to Alfred and then to the person that's coming up from behind Alfred.

Then Sean points to that person and hollers in surprise and with widened eyes; "JULIA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ESCAPED JAIL!"

Alfred turns his head for like three seconds to stare at the shocked looking girl then glaring dangerously back to the spot Sean is, but the street boy already had fled out the back door.

* * *

 **#26. I am not allowed to blame someone else for my anger problem**

Sean stomps violently inside the manor and slams the door behind him before stomping even louder down the hallway where he finally makes a turn to the right and enters the study.

"I'm very pleased to see at least one of you two decided to take the front door, but could you please hold the handle and close it gently next time?" Alfred asked poking his head into the study.

Sean simply looks up and throws the most murderous stare toward the butler.

Alfred is not taken back by it and then says; "I'm slowly start to think I should sign you up for anger management classes, Mister Ornelas"

"I don't need to control my anger!" Sean barks back. "Everyone around me needs to control their habit of pissing me off!"

And with that, Sean leaves through the patio doors then closing them with a swing. Luckily the glass windows inside the doors are bullet proof.

* * *

 **#27.** **Only because I hate what Mr. Tetch tried to do with Jim on the rooftop, I am not allowed to send a villain after him**

Sean strolls down the street when he suddenly spots the hypnotist of the Sirens club and it's time to give this villain a piece of his own medicine. It's time to call…

"Hiya Mr. Freeze, you don't know who I am, but there is only one thing that keeps me from breaking you in half, and that is that I don't want two of you around!"

Mr. Freeze almost explodes in anger; "Who is this. Tell me, so I can kick your butt then freeze it into solid rock!"

"Sure, come fight me, Mr. Freeze! Then we will see who the real villain is!" Then adding with a grin; "My name is Jervis Tetch and I'm wearing clothes from the 18th century, but most of all, you can't miss me because I'm wearing a large hat. You can find me at the 11th and Dillon, because that's the only street I know so far!"

Sean then hangs up and dashes behind an alleyway wall to wait for the fun to begin. It won't take long before Mr. Freeze's van speeds around the corner and halts straight in front of the bamboozled looking mad man.

Mr. Freeze jumps outside his van; "Your name is Jervis?!"

"Ehm, yes it is, but I'm not quite sure if I know you, dear sir."

Mr. Freeze starts up his ice-gun then scowling coldly; "First; don't ever call me dear sir, and secondly; I am the real villain, and third; what was that about not wanting to break me in half? Well, I won't have any problems with breaking you in half, soon after I froze your scrawny body to solid ice!"

And with that, Mr. Freeze chases Mr. Tetch all across the Narrows who makes a desperate attempt to get away from the frozen villain.

"But dear sir, I-

"Don't call me that!" Cue icy blast.

The two villains are too busy with chasing and getting away they don't hear the uproarious laughter that's coming outside one of the alleyways which belongs to the street billionaire Sean Ornelas.

* * *

 **#28. I am not allowed to do my own version of an assassin drill**

Sean snickers to himself. When Bruce and Selina told him about their assassin drills he couldn't help himself and come up with one as well.

Slowly and quietly the street boy lingers toward the sleeping butler. By the looks of that happy smile on the butler's face he's having a pleasant dream, which will come to an end soon.

Sean creeps all the way to Alfred's ear then hollering; "GET UP! GET UP! KATHRYN SEND PROTO-TALON ASSASSINS AND THEY ARE OUTSIDE TRYING TO GET IN!"

Alfred jolts awake then grabbing for the gun underneath his pillow before scrambling out of his bed then grabbing his morning robe while he makes way to the bedroom door.

Once in the hallway he sprints to the stairs sliding down the staircase rails then sprinting down the main floor hallway and somersaults through the open front door into the garden then readying his gun and shouting; "Who dares to grab one of my kids gets a bullet right-

Alfred blinks his eyelashes stupefied, because all he sees is Bullock peeing in the shrubs who held his hands up instantly and let his you know what do you know what.

The butler turns his head very slowly to the door where a madly grinning Sean strolls outside with a pocket watch then saying impressed; "Wow, it only took you less than three seconds to get outside. Also, I'm surprised to see you still have the staircase railing slide and that somersault in you."

Alfred's face turns very murderous and Sean knows that's his cue to run.

While Alfred chases Sean through the garden, Bullock whistles nonchalantly then hiding his you know what behind his zipper before dashing into Wayne Manor where he realizes how lucky he is that the butler's too busy with the street boy, otherwise it was him running down the garden.

* * *

 **#29. I am not allowed to order a pizza and let it deliver on a rooftop. Especially not if that building is the GCPD, because I should know Bullock's nose works like a hungry dog's nose**

"Meet me on the GCPD rooftop," Sean said and hangs up then climbing up the fire escape that leads to the GCPD rooftop.

Five minutes later the pizza delivery guy arrives and makes a very dangerous climb to the rooftop where he arrives safely then handing the pizza to the smirking boy hidden in the shadows.

"Why exactly did you want the pizza being delivered here?" The delivery boy asked handing the pizza to Sean who grabbed it but stays hidden in the creepy shadows.

Sean opens the box and smells the aroma of the neatly baked pizza then saying; "Even undercover agents on a steak-out need to eat, right?"

Suddenly a hairy head pokes over the rooftop ledge as the person to who it belongs to (Bullock) climbs up, then grumbling; "Ornelas, you're not an undercover agent on a stake-out, so get your butt out of the shadows and share that pizza with me, or else I'm going to tell the valet of Wayne Manor where to find you!"

Sean sighs tiredly; "Fine, but you can have only one slice!"

* * *

 **#30. I am not allowed to taunt Selina**

Sean enters the study and finds Selina on the couch looking very bored. Then he grins and strolls toward her.

"Selina, I want to tell you a secret…"

Selina jolts into a sitting position looking eagerly at her friend as she waits for him to tell the secret.

Sean's grins grows bigger and then says; "You know what, NEVER MIND."

After that, when Sean is running away from an angry Selina, he knows he succeeded his mission, because Selina isn't feeling bored for much longer, right?

* * *

 **#31. I am not allowed to sit down at the Sirens bar with two unexpected guests. I should know drinking with them isn't a good idea**

Sean saunters into the Sirens then spotting Silver by the bar. She waves at him, but Sean turns his head to other way pretending he didn't see her. That's also when he spots the familiar looking dwarves at the other end of the bar.

"Fili, Kili, how did you get here?" Sean asked strolling up to meet them.

The two dwarves look up with a grin then cheering; "Hey Sean Ornelas, great to see you! Come drink with us!"

"Okay, sure," Sean smiled sitting down on a bar seat. "But again, how did you get here?"

Fili shows a necklace; "Selina made this for us and told us Rikki did something with it to make it extra special. We didn't know how special until Kili accidently tapped on the little pin on the back and we found ourselves a few blocks from this place. Cool huh?"

"So, instead of searching for a place called Wayne Manor to ask your friends to tour you, you search for a night club instead?" Sean frowned.

Kili grins; "Hey, we were in shock and needed something strong to calm down our stress factor."

"Yeah, so you drink a few beers with us?!" Fili asked.

Sean nodded and the threesome start to pour down beer after beer until they can't help themselves for much longer and land on the dancefloor with Tabitha, Barbara and Silver.

* * *

 **#32. When I'm drunk, I am not allowed to leave the other two drunken idiots alone with access to a phone (they don't know how to use it)**

Sean and the two dwarves laugh their heads off as they show off on the dancefloor then Sean tells them he needs a pee break. The street boy leaves.

 **A few minutes later…**

"Hey Fee!" Kili said. "According to that thing on the wall, Sean left when the long pointer stood on the twelve and the short one on the ten. Now the long pointer stands on the fifteen. Do people need that long to take a leak?"

Fili looks thoughtfully; "I don't know Kee, but I do know women take that long. But probably because they also do other things like fixing 'the paint' stuff on their faces."

"They call it Make-up, Fee. I know that because that lady with the long red hair and the green dress told her friend (the girl with the Silver hair) she was going to the bathroom to fix her make-up. She also disappeared with her friend in the same room Sean did."

Fili widens his eyes in shock; "That's not good, Kee! I know for a fact boys and girls (unlike us) don't share their restroom! Because they need…privacy."

Kili gasps; "Oh no! What do we do?!"

"We call for back-up!" Fili replied then stealing someone's phone. "I so happen to have Wayne manor's phone number. I looked it up in that yellow book they call 'phonebook'."

 **At Wayne Manor…**

Alfred picks up the phone then frowning as he hears a male voice ask something that sounds like; "How does this thing work anyway?"

"I don't know. Look, that man over there holds it against his ear and talks through the other end."

"I'm holding it to my ear, but I don't hear anything."

"Let me try!"

Alfred frowns even more when the mutterings continue.

"Nope, I don't hear anything either? Maybe it's broken."

"Wait, maybe you're supposed to say something. That man also says something."

"HELLO!" Kili suddenly bellowed from the top of his lungs and makes Alfred deaf in one ear. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

* * *

 **#33. Also, it's not best to be alone, because Silver might use it as an opportunity to get even with Selina**

Alfred hands the phone to Selina; "It's for you!" and with that, he strolls outside the kitchen.

Selina picks up; "Hello?"

"SELINA, IT'S US, FILI AND KILI! WE…

"There's no reason to shout Fili," Selina said. "Also, from where from are you calling?"

"Uhm, the Sirens. We are calling because there might be something wrong with Sean. We can't find him. He said he needed a moment in the room where boys take leaks, and a lady with long red hair and a green dress disappeared into the same room. Also, we can't see the girl with the silver hair."

"WHAT?!" Selina roared in anger then dropping the phone and calling for Annie; "Take me to the Sirens, instantly.

 **Three seconds later…**

"Fee, Kee, have you found Sean by now?" Selina asked storming inside the nightclub. They both shake their heads. "Barbara, have you seen Silver?"

Barbara nods; "Yeah, I saw her and Pamela carry something heavy into her bedroom, like fifteen minutes ago. There was a blanket draped all over it, so I couldn't see what, but you know, girls need their secrets, right?"

"NO, THAT WAS SEAN!" Selina screamed in panic.

 **Another three seconds later…**

Fili and Kili charge through Silver's bedroom door cue followed by Selina who gasps in shock at the sight of a half-naked Sean lying on Silver's bed smirking like a mad man. Silver and Pamela are both sitting beside him, touching his chest.

"Hey Selina, I just woke up and- wait, where am I?"

Sean then looks warily at the two girls then to the shocked Selina then to his bare chest and finally to his pants that is lowered to his knees.

"NO AAAGH!" Sean screamed quickly grabbing for his shirt and trying to cover his chest with it. "TELL ME NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Silver grins; "Everything happened, Sean. You were awesome!"

"Yeah, you said we were awesome!" Pamela filled in with a sly smile.

Sean jumps off the bed putting his pants back on and shirt then rushing to the door; "Selina, we need to get to the hospital. I need to do tests."

 **Later at the hospital…**

Dr. Thompkins finally joins with the results.

"There are traces of lots of alcohol in your blood Sean," Lee said and Sean hangs his head down sadly. "But you don't need to worry, everything seems to be fine with you. I guess Selina and your friends arrived in time, because tests show you had no M-rated stuff with Pamela or Silver."

* * *

 **#34. I am not allowed to help Bruce face his fears of heights by pushing him out of an airplane**

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Sean said while he and Bruce stood into the open doorway of a flying airplane.

"I CAN'T DO IT, I'M TOO SCARED!" Bruce bellowed back with shaking knees. "MAYBE I SHOULD-

AAAGH!"

Bruce screamed as he plummets back to the ground after Sean pushed him out of the airplane.

"DON'T FORGET TO PULL YOUR PARACHUTE OUT!" Sean bellowed.

Luckily Bruce heard his friend and landed safely on the ground and so did Sean seconds later. Though, the street boy did come face to face with a very infuriated Alfred at the same time.

"What? I was merely trying to help Bruce face his fears of heights."

* * *

 **#35. I am not allowed to get Jim and Bullock into trouble with Barnes**

"Hey Barnes," Sean said when the GCPD captain walked inside the office sitting in Barnes's chair lazily. " I didn't know you would be here?"

Barnes frowns, "AND WHY DID YOU THINK THAT?!"

"Well, this morning Bullock said to Jim you are taking a day off which gave them the perfect opportunity to go bar-hopping for a day."

"THEY WHAT?!"

"So I guess that was a lie then, huh?" Sean asked then grinning. "If you're fast, you can still catch them before they leave the manor."

Barnes turns around on his heels and charges out the door and into his car speeding toward Wayne Manor where he's just in time to see Bullock and Jim leave to start their shift, because all what Sean said was a lie.

"YOU IDIOTS THINK I'M STUPID?! HO DARE YOU TO SKIP YOUR SHIFTS AND GO BAR-HOPPING INSTEAD?!"

Bullock and Jim tried to reason with their angry boss, but it didn't really work. The GCPD captain pummels them, painfully.

Sean who sits on the Wayne Manor wall watches at everything and laughs his face off.

* * *

 **So, that where 25 rules full of Sean fun. Which was your favorite? Also, keep the requests coming. xD**


	4. Sean Visiting Starling City

**Warning, this is a sequel to the latest chapter of the Wayne Manor rules. Please read it first if you already didn't xD**

* * *

 **#36. I am not allowed to sneak into Alfred's bedroom to search for the crystal ID key-necklace**

Sean sneaks stealthy down the hallway then somersaults across the floor to the next wall and pokes his head around it to lurk at Alfred who is cleaning the hallway floor by his bedroom door.

Luckily for Sean, the butler stands with his back toward him and the door so all he has to do is sneak quietly down the hallway then into the room and search for the crystal ID key for his car.

The young boy is absolutely sure it's in there because he had looked everywhere and it wasn't anywhere so Alfred's bedroom is the only logic place left.

Sean swifts down the hallway then into the room with the stealth of a ninja and Alfred hadn't heard a thing.

Alfred then turned around and grabbed the doorknob of his bedroom door and closed it then locking it securely. Sean was hidden under the bed by then so Alfred hadn't seen him.

Sean crawls from under his hiding spot then starts his investigation. The ID key has to be somewhere, but where?

"Think like Alfred and you'll find it," Sean mumbled to himself then scoping his eyes around the room. "Think! Think! Think!"

His pillow?

Sean looks under the pillow but it's not the ID key of his car he finds. It's an adult male magazine with pictures of…

"Ugh," Sean said while throwing up in his mouth. "This is information I could live without."

Quickly Sean proceeds investigation for his car key when he suddenly heard Alfred yell to no one in particular; "I KNOW THERE IS A SLIGHT CHANCE YOU LOT WILL SNITCH, BUT HAS ANYONE SEEN MISTER ORNELAS?!"

"YEAH, I SAW HIM SNEAKING INTO YOUR ROOM! HE'S TRYING TO FIND THE KEY OF HIS CAR TO TAKE HIM TO STARLING CITY!" Jack's voice guffawed.

Fast like the wind, Sean swoops through the room but can't find the ID key anywhere and he can hear Alfred stomp back up the stairs. He has to be fast and think like Alfred.

Then it suddenly hits him.

The dirty magazine under Alfred's pillow. Maybe it's hidden in there because Alfred would never ever do those things what normal men do with those magazines. Okay, he's a guy too but he's a decent guy, right? Maybe Alfred hid it in there because he knew Sean would be disgusted with the magazine idea and bolt.

Sean can hear Alfred approach the door and the key is being put into the lock.

"Sean, you can do it," Sean mumbled then stepped back to the pillow. "Come on, Selina won't find out and she definitely won't me mad if you opened it with eyes closed."

The street boy grabbed the pillow then the magazine and tossed it across the room in utterly disgust.

"AAGH!" Alfred screamed when the magazine hit his face right after he had opened the door and stepped into the room. The necklace skid across the floor. "Oh no you won't!"

Both Alfred and Sean ran to the necklace and reached for it.

Sean turned out to be slightly faster then ran out of the room laughing in victory; "OLIVER QUEEN, PREPARE YOURSELF BECAUSE SEAN ORNELAS IS GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!"

* * *

 **#37. Even though I have no choice, I am not allowed to take Selina Kyle to Starling city**

Sean dashed ecstatic with the crystal ID key out the front door then to the garage where his incredibly fast blue car is parked. There is only a problem waiting for him inside the car.

"Selina, get out!" Sean barked frustrated when he saw the cat-like girl sitting in the passenger seat. "I'm going on a payback mission and I don't want you to come with me, because you'll only going to distract me!"

Selina smiles sweetly; "What if I promise you not to distract you?"

"Yeah, you always say that. Now get out!"

Selina shrugged then stepped out of the car while Sean ran around the car and planted his butt behind the steering wheel. Then he held the crystal ID key close to the dashboard until it glowed green.

 _"Welcome back, Sean Ornelas. It has been a while since you logged in. Do you want me to tell you my recently updates or are there any updates I need to make?"_

"No, no updates today. Although, can you make connection with the internet and find Mr. Oliver Queen's address? He lives in Starling City."

 _"Yes, of course I can do that."_ There's a tiny bleep then the name of Mr. Queen's street and house number appears on the dashboard screen. _"Is this the address you want me to take you too?"_

"Yes, that is the address exactly. Also, can you locate the Arrow Bunker? I mean, Sherlock programmed you so you obviously must have some hack into security systems."

 _"Yes, I can locate anything what you want, but it might take a while though. While I search for this Arrow Bunker I'll start the engine first so you can have a relaxed ride to Starling City, okay?"_

"That would be great. Also, it's a little hot in here so if you could turn on the cooling system, that would be great."

 _"Of course, Sean Ornelas. Do you want me to order your favorite pizza as well so you can eat it when you take a break in your trip?"_

"You can do that?"

 _"Of course. I just put your order ten minutes before you arrive the nearest pizza place so it will be ready once you are there."_

"Thanks, that would be great."

 _"Alright, Sean, sit back and enjoy the ride."_

The engine started then Sean grabbed for the steering wheel and waved at Selina who still stood beside the car looking extremely angry. Then the car started to drive for like two inches before the engine turned off again.

"Wait, what is happening."

 _"I'm sorry, Sean, but I guess you should have said yes when I asked you if you wanted to know my recent updates. You see, Kitty Cat Kyle updated me with an over-ride program which allows her to break into my system whenever she wants. A few seconds ago she gave me orders to keep you at Wayne Manor at all cost."_

Sean glanced through the front window with rage and met Selina's wicked smirk as she waved at him tauntingly. Then suddenly her voice echoed through the speakers of the dashboard computer system.

"You have troubles with getting away, Kitty Toy Sean?"

 _"Oh yes, that is one other update Kitty Cat Kyle made. She knew you wouldn't use ear-phones anymore after what happened so she decided to update me with an extra voice program. This way she can plug in whenever she wants and talk to you."_

Sean looked at Selina with murderous rage then saw Alfred coming outside the manor who then stormed toward them.

"Is there any way you can over-ride or ignore her orders?" Sean asked frantically looking at Alfred then at Selina back at Alfred.

 _"I'm sorry, but I need to require another update for that. Do you want me to download it?"_

"Yes please," Sean said.

"Nope, you don't need to download it," Selina grinned.

 _"Wait, I detect an error. I'm sorry Sean, but I have to inform you that Kitty Cat Kyle's orders are top priority and therefore I-_

"Yeah, you know what, never mind," Sean grumbled then opening the passenger seat window; "Selina, get your butt in here then tell it to take us away before Alfred-

"No problem, Sean! I thought you would never ask!" Selina said then hopped beside Sean and gave the program clearance to take them to Starling City.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alfred roared frustrated when he saw the shiny blue car speed off through the gate.

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" Sean and Selina cheered ecstatic when they drove into the horizon.

* * *

 **#38. I am not allowed to show Selina my belly button. I should know she would do things with it and that I am still a boy and can't make her stop because my body (I'll stop here, you'll get the idea, just don't show Selina your belly button) (Just don't)**

Sean skipped back to the car with the warm pizza and sat down beside Selina in the backseat of his car.

When the both of them were chewing on their third slice of piece, the sides of Selina's mouth curled up in a mischievous smile.

"Sean, can I see your belly button?"

Sean almost choked on his slice of pizza then coughs awkwardly; "I told you Selina, no distractions during this payback mission."

"Come on, giving me a tiny glimpse of your belly button won't be that much of a distraction for you, will it?"

Sean rolled his eyes then realized it might be best to obey and give her a tiny wink with his belly button. Maybe she will then shut up and let him move on with his mission.

The street boy puts his half-finished pizza slice back into the box then un-buckles his belt and pulls his shirt up for like a split second.

"Happy now?"

Sean tucks his shirt back in and is about to buckle his belt again when Selina shook her head violently.

"No, I'm not happy. It went way too fast. Bruce showed his to me for like five seconds so the least thing you can do is show it to me with the same amount of time!"

Sean rolled his eyes; "Fine!"

Sean pulls his shirt back up showing his belly button then suddenly Selina threw her pizza slice onto his stomach.

"Selina, now is not the time to have a food fight in the car," Sean grunted then taking the pizza off his stomach. "Now look what you have done. There's tomato Sause in my belly button and I just cleaned it this morning!"

Before Sean realized what happened Selina said; "Easy fixed!" then she lied on top of him and put her mouth over his belly button.

"Selina, no! Bad Selina! Stop right now!"

Selina smirked while kissing his belly button; "You're mouth says stop it, but your buddy seems to like it."

"Don't accuse me for having a boner, because that is not my you know what, it's my gun!"

Selina frowned; "What is your gun doing down there?" Then she shrugged and proceeded kissing his belly button.

Pedestrians pasted by the car and saw it rocking violently and heard a boy yell; "Selina, stop it! Don't make me grab my gun and smack your head with it!"

"Please Sean, I'll know it's not your gun down there because for the past five seconds it grew like an inch or…

Selina couldn't say no more because a police officer pounded on the window then Sean demanded the car system to go fully on auto-pilot and take them as far away from the pizza place as possible.

* * *

 **#39. I am not allowed to let Mr. Queen know I'm in the city**

"Oliver, someone is trying to hack through our internet security," Felicity cried frantically while trying to keep the hacker out of her computer system. "Someone that goes by the name KnightCat."

Oliver frowned confused; "NightCat? I don't know any villain that goes by that name."

"No, KnightCat with a "K" not a 'N'," Felicity said still trying to keep the hacker out, but her attempts were futile.

Felicity's computer screen went grainy then a voice guffawed; "Aright Mr. Queen! Your worst nightmare—wait, can he even see me cz I can't see him."

Oliver recognized the voice and slapped his forehead then a girl's voice said; "That's because your system isn't fully hacked into theirs yet, My Kitty Toy KnightStalker. Just wait a few extra seconds and…

Sean's face finally zooms into view then guffaws loudly; "Alright, Mr. Queen! Your worst nightmare just arrived in your city!"

A very weird purring sound is heard in the background.

* * *

 **#40. I am not allowed to show Mr. Queen what I can do to his alter-ego's safety**

Oliver rolled his eyes; "Look, NightStalker, be a smart boy and turn around while you still can."

"It's Knight, not Night!" Sean bellowed murderous then heaving his fist threating; "I just arrived in your city and I will make you pay for it. Expect it when you'll least expect it!"

His friends are in the room so Oliver has to safe his face and guffaws; "Ha, I'm shaking in my boots, little boy."

Sean's face turns red in rage the exclaims; "You'll should be, Mr. Queen!"

The street boy starts pushing some buttons and suddenly the coordination's of the Arrow Cave starts sending to all different locations in Starling City. They can see it happen on Felicity's computer screens.

"What did you just do?!" Oliver yelled in panic while his eyes widened in shock.

Sean smirked; "I just send the coordination's to your Arrow Cave to all the well-known villains of Starling City. That's what happens when you call me 'little boy'. Now you had a taste of what I can do to you, better prepare yourself for that what I'm going to do to you to make you pay for calling me a villain."

"But you are a villain! I mean, this is what a villain does! You brought my identity in jeopardy!"

"No, you brought your own identity in jeopardy after calling me a villain. Now, to show you I'm not a villain I will intercept these messages because they aren't send 100% yet. Just say sorry and I'll press the cancel button."

Oliver zips his lips tightly.

"Come on man, say sorry," Diggle said shaking Oliver like a rag-doll.

"NEVER!" Oliver exclaimed.

And at that moment the coordinations of Oliver Queen's house start to dart all over the screen along with those of the Arrow Cave.

* * *

 **#41. I am not allowed the kidnap the pizza delivery boy then deliver the pizza myself**

Felicity received full control on her system again then intercepted all the messages. They sighed in relieve then decided to call for a pizza.

Ten minutes later…

The pizza boy strolls down the driveway when suddenly a crazy blur of black leather, dark hair and chocolate brown eyes, though he couldn't see those details because it was too dark so all he saw was a blur, knocked him to the ground.

"What was that?" Diggle frowned when he heard the tiny yelp from the pizza boy's throat. They muted the TV but everything was quite. "Sorry, I'm probably start imagining things after what that Ornelas boy did to our system."

Felicity shivered when a chill ran down her spine; "I looked the name Sean Ornelas on the net and it said reporters had trouble with keep up with him or finding out things about him because he's too fast, too smart and too-

*Ding-Dong* the doorbell said.

"AAGH!" Felicity and Diggle screamed at the same time.

Oliver rolled his eyes; "Would you two please stop? You both act like little babies. I mean, it's not like Sean Ornelas will ring the door. He's a villain so he will most likely jump through windows etc.

"Don't say that," Diggle replied then hugging his pillow. "You'll giving me nightmares."

Thea skipped inside with the pizza then cried with glee as she held a boy's arm; "Oliver, look who's suddenly delivering pizzas in Starling City. It's Sean Ornelas, isn't that great?"

Felicity fainted in shock.

Diggle hid under the couch.

And Oliver? He was hanging on the chandelier because that is how high he jumped in shock.

* * *

 **#42. I am not allowed to eat the pizza myself while watching how Selina 'plays' with Mr. Queen**

Sean plants his butt onto the couch then proceeds watching (together with Thea) how Selina skips inside through the front door with her whip then tries to use it on Oliver who is still hanging on the chandelier above their heads.

"Could you please keep that girl on a leash?!" Oliver bellowed while trying to heave his butt a little higher. Thanks to the manufactures of the chandelier it could hold pretty much weight. "What is wrong with her, man? Did she escape from the asylum or something?!"

"You shouldn't have said that," Sean grinned then taking the pizza while Selina hissed and growled then jumping up and down to grab Oliver. When she finally managed to do so, she only needed him to get down to 'reward' him with a painful wedgie.

It took five minutes before the chandelier finally broke and Oliver collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

Selina jumped on top of him then saw Diggle lying under the couch in fear and smirked; "Are you going to help your friend, or can I do with him what I want?"

"No, please, be my guest," Diggle replied while shaking like a leaf. "I won't stop you."

Oliver threw a very dirty glare to his friend then…

"AAH!" Oliver screamed then clutched his hands to his down area that was now held in a tight knot due to Selina pulling up his pants from behind. "AAAH!"

Thea looked slightly fearfully; "Don't you think you should ask her to stop?"

"What is the fun in that?" Sean grinned then flicked his fingers; "Let's eat the pizza before it gets cold."

Thea hops on the couch then offers Sean a slice and then the both of them resumed watching how Oliver tried to escape from Selina's mad antics.

"Get her off of me!" Oliver cried with teary eyes.

Sean shakes his head; "Sorry Oliver, but hasn't anyone ever taught you to not take away a cat's toy?"

Selina grabs the top of Oliver's pants and shoves it down then prepared her whip for the perfect…

"OUCH! THAT HURTS!"

* * *

 **#43. I am not allowed to interrupt The Arrow's vigilante missions**

"J.R Bourne, you failed this city!" The Arrow bellowed then suddenly playing cards flew through the air which instantly turned into throwing knifes. Luckily he could dodge them all.

While dusting off his clothes, Arrow heard a scream then it was silent. What had happened?

With the biggest frown imaginable, Arrow sneaks closer and finds the villain aka Double down lying on the ground unconscious. Then he spots Sean a few feet away, grinning madly.

"You know, just a tip for another time; maybe you'll should keep your voice down because hollering stuff about failing a city does not make you stealthy."

And with that, Sean skips off with a proud smirk.

* * *

 **#44. I am not allowed to allow a whip training session between Felicity and Selina with Mr. Queen as involuntary volunteer**

Oliver wakes up from his sleep then suddenly realizes he's lying with his face down onto the kitchen table. He's also strapped tightly with his arms beside his body and the fresh morning breeze blows through the window and touches his bare buttocks.

"Who did this to me?!" Oliver bellowed infuriated.

Suddenly Felicity's face touches his nose and she blushes; "Selina is going to give me a whip training session."

"Wait, so you and her knocked me out then-

"Nah, that is all Sean's job. You know, he's actually not that scary once you know him."

"Thanks for your never ending support, Felicity Smoak," Oliver grunted sarcastic then looking around frantically; "Wait, where is Diggle?"

Selina skips into the room.

"Are you ready for your training session, Miss. Smoak?"

"Please call me Felicity," the young woman said then smirking and blushing wildly; "I think I'm ready."

Selina hands her one of her spare whips then grins; "Keep in mind; it all has to come from your wrist, like this."

And with that, the street girl lashes the left side of Oliver's butt who screamed in pain.

"Now it's your turn!"

Felicity bounces in her spot for a moment to boost herself up then readies the whip and…

"AAAGH!" Oliver screamed in pure and utterly pain then started to cry; "Diggle, please help me! They are going to ruin my beautiful buttocks!"

Sadly, Diggle was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **#45. I am not allowed to sign Diggle as my personal valet**

A few minutes before rule 44…

Sean drops the unconscious Oliver onto the kitchen table then straps him and leaves to find the scared and whimpering Mr. Diggle.

"Ah, there you are!" Sean said then imprisons Mr. Diggle from under his bed and says importantly; "I'm Sean Ornelas and you are going to be my personal valet for a day."

Without any further objection (cz he was too scared), Mr. Diggle nods obediently then hops in his car and starts driving Sean around the city.

Sean is having the time of his life then spots the most expensive ice cream salon in the city.

"Valet Diggle, get inside and get me a scoop of all the flavours they have."

Mr. Diggle's mouth drops agape; "Do you have any idea how many that will cost?"

"What is your problem man. Just get Mr. Queen's credit card and-

"I don't have Oliver's credit card!"

Sean rolled his eyes; "And that is why I am the world's best pocket thief."

And with that, the street boy shows Oliver's credit card.

Mr. Diggle rolled his eyes then muttered; "Pick pocketing an unconscious man doesn't make you world's best pocket thief."

"Did you say something, Valet Diggle?"

Diggle can see Sean's murderous stare in the rear view mirror.

"I'll get you that ice cream, Master Ornelas."

Sean smirked proudly; "Atta boy!"

* * *

 **#46. To make him finally apologize to me, I am not allowed to creep up behind Mr. Queen then scare the crap out of him**

Oliver finally freed himself from Felicity's and Selina's pain training then hurried to his room to get some soft cooling lotion for his red butt.

Sean sneaks quietly up behind Oliver then whispers in his hear, creepy; "I'm going to kill you."

"NOOO! AAHHH!" Oliver screamed in fear then storming outside his room while screaming from the top of his lungs; "I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry Sean, just don't hurt me! Please go back to Gotham and leave me alone!"

"That's all I wanted to hear!" Sean smirked then grabbed Selina and-

"MISTER ORNELAS, MISS KYLE, GET HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The two teens get chased all over Starling City by Alfred because it so happened Diggle and he were friends and he recently found out he raised them and that's why he called the butler for help.

Sean wasn't very happy, at all.

* * *

 **For the next update, I like to use some requests, so if you have any feel free to drop them xD**


	5. Sean Is Taking Over

**Sean is taking over this chapter xD**

* * *

 **#47. I am not allowed to tie and gag Annie only because I want to take over a chapter and have my revenge on Selina**

"Hey there Annie, what you're doing?" I asked then dashed toward her and stood still behind her to read what she was typing. "I am not allowed to break into Penguin's mansion."

I smiled; "Hey Annie, breaking into Penguin's mansion sounds fun and all, but how about you let me write a chapter?"

"Sorry, I promised Selina to keep you away from my FF account because she already knew you-

Annie couldn't finish her sentence because I moved my hand over her mouth then dragged her to the couch and bounded her legs and arms together before putting a cloth into her mouth.

I grinned at her then said; "Let's take this chapter into a whole different direction shall we?"

Annie shook her head wildly but I ignored her then position myself in front of her laptop and deleted the bits she had typed already then changed the breaking into Penguin's mansion antic into; "I am not allowed to tie and gag Annie only because I want to take over a chapter and have my revenge on Selina."

Then I turned my head toward Annie and smirked; "Sorry about you being stuck right now, but I really want my revenge on Selina."

* * *

 **#48. I am not allowed to try out my writing effects on Alfred. I should know he wouldn't be very pleased**

I sit in front of the laptop waiting for someone to enter the room. I mean, Annie mentioned to Selina she couldn't control Bruce because he was too far away, so I had to wait for a perfect target. Also I can't release Annie because she would be too quick then and run away from me as far as she can, so I had to wait.

I can hear the sound of Alfred's happy whistles coming down the hallway. Only a few more inches and…

"Ah, there you are, Mister Ornelas," Alfred said as he entered the study.

Instead of looking at Alfred and before Alfred could spot Annie, I started to type like crazy and Alfred suddenly started doing the teletubby dance which he didn't appreciate very much.

"Mister Ornelas, make me stop right now!" Alfred said.

It's so crazy I can control his body but yet it seems he still has control over his own mouth. Wait, what if I…

"Hey crappy butler of Wayne Manor!" Bullock said entering the room and the next target I could use to check if I could control Alfred's mouth as well.

Alfred puffs his chest then hollers; "Mr. Bullock, when was the last time you took a shower?!"

I laughed my head off and I could even hear Annie laugh behind her gag. Alfred used that as an opportunity to apologize to Bullock who turned red in rage; "I am so sorry, Mr. Bullock, but Mister Ornelas recently discovered the power of an author and made me say those- I mean, your hair stinks and your beard still contains pieces of food you ate two weeks ago! And don't get me started about your awful B.O!"

Bullock's face turned murderous.

* * *

 **#49. I am not allowed to let Bullock decide what to do with his character**

I made Alfred rambling some more horrible things at Bullock, but then it was suddenly very quiet. When I looked up I saw Alfred had put his own fist into his mouth to make himself stop talking which basically means I can't control body and mouth at the same time. Annie really should tell me how to do that, but not right now because she most likely will escape before I can even threaten her.

"Kid, I was always very lousy with P.E," Bullock suddenly said. "When I run I'm instantly exhausted and at school I could never kick the ball far enough."

I shrugged; "Yeah, and?"

"Please make me really good at those things right now so I can kick this crappy butler's ass for hurting my feelings!"

I looked thoughtfully for a moment then smirked; "Okay."

Bullock felt the energy he never felt before run through his body and then when Alfred's eyes grew in fear, Bullock roared like a wild beast and kicked Alfred's ass so hard he flew straight through the open patio doors and landed into the pool with a big splash.

"COOL!" Bullock cheered excitedly. "Now let me do the same thing as I chase Alfred all around Gotham city!"

"Okay, have fun!" I said then started to type what Bullock wanted me to do.

Later I heard from Jim it was very funny when he saw them running around town.

* * *

 **#50. I am not allowed to let Selina do what she made me do**

"Annie, have you seen my- AAAGH!" Selina screamed when she walked into the study and found me sitting in front of the laptop. Then her eyes found Annie who sleeping by now. Her mouth formed the word; "How."

I waved at her then replied; "Yeah, remember what you did to me when you took over a chapter?"

Selina's eyes grew in shock; "No, you wouldn't!"

"Payback time, sweetie-pie!" I said then turned to face the laptop screen.

Selina tried to stop me but I was faster and she froze in her roots the second I started typing the things I wanted her to do. Then her eyes grew in shock when her brain progressed the things I wanted her to do and she yelped "NO!" right before she sank through her knees and started to crawl cat-like across the floor.

But I didn't stop there.

I made her meow like a cat, and even made her wash herself like a cat.

"Sean, I really dislike you right now!" Selina scowled then she resumed licking her wrists before rubbing them over her head.

I laughed loudly; "You shouldn't have said that!"

And with that said I start typing like crazy and Selina yelped again; "NO SEAN!" right before I made her jump back to her feet and made her run all way the to the pool and launch herself in it.

* * *

 **#51. I am not allowed to use Bruce as a victim of my writing style**

"Sorry Bruce, what did you say?" I asked as my eyes were glued onto the laptop screen because I was so busy with writing.

Bruce sighed; "I was training in the pool then suddenly Selina plunged next to me into the water then started to tell me hysterically how you made her do things against her will. I mean, I'm not sure whether she's lying again or not, but if not-

Bruce suddenly slaps himself in the face.

"Wait, what just happened?" Bruce gasped looking at his hand then rubbing the sore spot. He did slap himself pretty hard.

I shrugged then ask innocently; "What do you mean?"

"I just slapped myself," Bruce replied.

I turn back to face the screen then grin; "Why would you slap yourself? I mean, are you suddenly one of those psychopaths like Mr. Nygma etc?"

Bruce scowled back; "Not funny, Sean! But why are you suddenly sitting in front of Annie's-

Bruce turned around then made a run-up and collapsed himself into the study wall.

"Ouch," Bruce grunted painfully then he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **#52. I am not allowed to consider taking Annie as my new victim, because she might give me new ideas**

I twirl my seat round and round then blow air from my nose because I was feeling bored. So far I used basically everyone that was near the mansion leaving no one to play with, unless…

My eyes dart slowly to the couch where Annie lied with her hands and legs bounded together. Her eyes were shooting daggers at me.

"What?" I asked with a smirk. "You know what, how about I write a funny part where you are extremely slow and-

Annie made muffled sounds behind her gag. Obviously she was trying to tell me something.

I stood up to my feet then walked over to her and took the gag out.

"Sean, even though it was quite funny watching the things you did to the others but please leave me out of it. In return I will tell you a secret."

I looked thoughtfully for a second then said, mildly interested; "I'm listening."

"What would you say if I told you there is a way for you to expend your writing skills beyond this mansion and use it to force every citizen to do what you want."

I rolled my eyes; "Yeah, don't get me wrong but didn't you tell Selina she couldn't control Bruce because he was too far away?"

"Yeah, but I didn't tell her another tiny detail."

I grinned; "Fine, tell me!"

Annie rolled her eyes; "I don't think so, Sean. Not until you untied me. I'm starting to get cramps."

"Ha, I would but I know for a fact you will run away."

Annie sighed annoyed; "Really? Is that what you think of me? I'm feeling extremely offended right now, but never mind! If you rather want to feel bored the rest of the day, be my guest."

I sighed in defeat then untied Annie and she sits up straight then saying, importantly; "A laptop is totally different than those elephant butt computers you usually work with. You see, they call it a laptop because you can travel with it and take it everywhere you go."

I looked at her grumpy; "Bull. It's plugged into a socket and the second I'll take it out it will turn off just like a computer."

Annie stood up then walked to her laptop and unplugged it. I looked at the screen in awe because it didn't turn off at all.

"How is that even possible?" I gasped.

Annie smirked; "They call it magic!" Then noticing my doubtful eyes; "Fine, it has a battery that lasts for a few hours. Just keep track on these small bars in the bottom right corner and if it says less than 10% you should plug it in again."

"Ha, I can't wait to see the look on Selina's face when she sees me prancing with this inside the Sirens!" I guffawed then ran out the door.

* * *

 **#53. I am not allowed to show Butch my writing skills. I should know he wants to use it for his own advantage**

I found Selina talking with Butch in the Sirens then when she saw me she grinned; "Ha, Annie found a way to escape and took her laptop with her, huh? This means there won't be any chapter written by you!"

I smirked wickedly; "That's where you are wrong, Kitty Pie!"

"Kitty Pie?" mouthed Butch in disbelieve, but then he saw Selina jump a few feet into the air before she landed next to her stool and readied herself to bolt. It so happened that I took the laptop from my bag and it creeped her out.

I placed the laptop on the bar with a grin then opened it without plugging it in a socket first. Selina noticed it and she blew out a sigh of relief because she thought I couldn't use it.

I turned the laptop on, but then it asked for a password and I slapped my forehead. Annie had tricked me.

I reached angrily for my phone then dialled Wayne Manor's number. Butch and Selina both frowned puzzled.

"Annie, it's me! You tricked me in believing I could use your laptop everywhere I wanted to, but-

"…"

"Yeah, it says I need a password and you should have told it sooner!"

"…"

"You know I'm fast, so you should have told it before I even had the chance to be out of your hearing range. Beside, you have super speed so you could have followed me!"

"HEY, DON'T TRY TO SASS WITH ME, SEAN-Y BOY OR DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU, YOU STILL DON'T KNOW THE PASSWORD!"

"You made her mad, Sean-y boy!" Selina grinned.

I threw a stink-eye at Selina while Annie kept roaring angrily into my ear, and to be honest it's quite a surprise she could get this angry. I mean, she looks so sweet and she's so nice all the time.

"Annie, my bad, okay? Can I have the password now?" I asked sweetly and it was like her anger melted like snow for the sun. She gave me her password and I had access to her FF again.

Butch was bored by then and wanted to leave, but Selina stopped him and cried anxiously; "Butch, you are my gorilla bodyguard. You have to stay put and protect me from Sean's writing skills."

Butch laughed; "Selina, you have made up a lot of rubbish stories since the day I met you, but this is by far the most ridicules one!"

"Sean, NO!" Selina screamed when she felt the sudden urge to do something against her will and she suddenly leaped over the bar, grabbed one of the bouncer's baseball bats and started to smack all the liquor bottles off the shelf and to the floor.

Butch looked at her agape then slowly turned to face me.

"Is she feeling alright?"

I smirked then replied; "Butch, buddy, today you just experienced the power of an author. You see, I've taken over a chapter for my spin-off story and I write down a bunch of stuff for the characters to do, and they do it against their will. Watch…"

And with that I wrote down how Selina leaped agile onto the bar then handed the baseball bat to Butch. Then she curled up like a cat and fell to sleep, madly purring.

Butch looked at her agape then back to me; "Hey, you think I can have my own spin-off story as well completely written by me? I still have some unfinished business with my cousin Sonny."

"Nah, not today Butch!" I said then skipped off but stopped by the door to grin and say; "Besides, you will be too busy explaining Babs and Tabs what happened in here."

I dashed outside while Tabs and Babs skipped inside and found their place completely trashed. Slowly their eyes went from the sleeping girl on the bar to Butch who stood frozen in his spot with the baseball bat still in his hands.

* * *

 **#954. I am not allowed to ship Jerome/Lee only because I want to see Jim's reaction**

I walked into the GCPD then saw Jim and Lee having an argument about bending the rules. Then Lee turned around on her heels and left Jim standing alone and looking stupefied.

"Ugh," I grunted to myself. "Whoever wrote them to do those stuff has absolutely no writing skills. Maybe I can change a few things.

I sit down behind one of the desks and start writing madly then noticing it worked. Jim woke up from his stupefied daze then followed Lee into a room in the back. I quickly pursuit with my laptop.

Suddenly I heard Jerome's raspy voice demanding Jim to sit on a stool and stay put or else he would shoot a bullet through Lee's brain.

A grin curled up my face. How would Jim react when…?

I decided to put my idea to the test. I sit down onto the hallway floor and start typing wildly. By the sounds of Lee's lips bashing with Jerome's indicated it worked.

"Lee, I understand you are mad at me, but making out in front of me with my nemesis is just heartless!" Jim exclaimed before leaving the room, hysterically crying.

* * *

 **#955. I am not allowed to give Captain Barnes a new hobby. I should know it would freak people out**

"Hey, Cap, I…"

Bullock froze in the doorway when he found the entire office floor covered with balls of yarn and in the middle of the pile sat Barnes knitting like a mad man.

"Cap, what are you doing?" Bullock finally dared to ask.

Barnes looked up but didn't stop knitting as he replied; "I don't know! I came in here finding Sean Ornelas behind my desk typing on some sort of futuristic computer then I had the sudden urge to buy lots of yarn and start a new hobby. So far I knitted 50 pairs of leg warmers. You want a pair?"

Bullock backed away from the room looking very disturbed.

* * *

 **#956. I am not allowed to control Firefly only because I want to help out a friend. I should know my friend is too frail**

"Hey there, Victor," I said then noticing his very long face. "What is wrong with you today?"

Victor sighed; "Firefly took my ice-gun away and she refuses to give it back."

"You know, there is a way to force her to give it back to you."

Victor rolled his eyes; "I know everything about threatening someone, Sean, and trust me I tried it with her but she simply grabs her flamethrower and I have to run."

"Then take her flamethrower away and then threaten her."

"How, she practically sleeps and showers with it."

Victor slumps his head into his hands, sadly. I slapped him on his back then said; "I have the solution for you."

And that's when I showed Victor the laptop while Firefly walked into the room with a big scowl on her face. She saw me instantly.

"Sean, if you dare to give Victor ideas on how to defeat me, I'm going to fry you like a chicken!"

Firefly readied her weapon but then I said with a grin; "Relax, I'm just showing Victor one of my new hobbies, which is writing."

"Ha, you and writing stuff is the weirdest combination ever!" Firefly laughed.

Victor scowled back; "Hey, don't you dare to insult my friend!"

"Don't talk to me with that tone of voice, young man!" Firefly barked then readied her flamethrower and turned it on.

Victor already arrived at the door by the time he realized she wasn't chasing him but instead burned down the floor plans of the buildings she wanted to burn down later.

"Wait! Why did I do that?!" Firefly asked while frowning behind her mask then suddenly starts to dance like an ballerina.

Victor scurried back to me then whispered; "This is something new. Trust me, she never does this especially not with visitors around. Maybe she's sick or something."

"Nah, she's not sick!" I said while typing crazy onto the laptop and suddenly Firefly sang something about swinging on a chandelier then flung herself off the kitchen counter to grab the nearest chandelier. She made a face-plant instead.

Victor cleared his throat awkwardly; "Are you sure? Because right now all I want is to call the asylum and-

"Hey Victor, dear," Firefly suddenly said then stood beside Mr. Freeze and threw her flamethrower onto his lap. "Here, you can have my weapon because I took yours."

Mr. Freeze looked at me and I saw his eyes roll back into his head right before his body hit the floor.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know please LOL**


	6. Sean's Shenanigans

**#58. Even when she's irking me, AGAIN, I am not allowed to pummel Selina's butt ( I should know she loves it)**

After climbing his way back over the Wayne Manor fence, Sean walks down the garden when suddenly a meow sounds from a nearby tree. The street teen stopped then looked up, meeting Selina's eyes.

"Great! She's back…" Sean mumbled annoyed. Selina had been away for weeks, telling everyone she needed her independence back and the only person who could help her with that was, according to Selina, Tabitha. Obviously she realized Tabitha wasn't the person and came back to annoy the crap out of Sean, AGAIN. Sean rolled his eyes then snarled; "What? The streets turned out to be a little too tough for you?"

Selina just looked down at Sean then said; "Meow!"

"Okay, you know I don't have time for your crazy antics, right? I just came back from the city where I had to deal with Firefly, who turned almost all Penguin's employees in flaming balls of fire. Lucky I was there before she even got the chance to start up her flamethrower."

Selina just smiled; "Meow."

"And right now I need a long hot bath then a long sleep. I bet Penguin will start another riot tomorrow, so I need to be back up before the break of dawn. And before you ask, NO! You can't bath or sleep with me!"

And with that, Sean walked off but came to a sudden halt when Selina started to meow like a cat in in pain. Sean turned around in anger then growled; "Just go back to the streets, Selina!"

"Meow."

"Don't 'meow' me, you little…"

"MEOW!"

"Okay, that's it! One more time and I'll…"

"Meow?"

"Get your butt down, RIGHT NOW! I'M GONNA KICK IT FROM HERE TO TOMORROW!"

Selina quickly leaped down to the ground, excitedly then received the biggest butt pummel in history. But it was worth it, because she loved it.

* * *

 **59\. Even though they are scum, I am not allowed to call the fake IRS and prank them**

"Hello, credit card service. Thank you for calling. How may I help you?"

Sean stifled a laughter then said; "Yes, hello. Can I put you on hold? There is something urgent I need to do and it can't wait. It won't take long, promise."

"Okay, I'll wait," the guy on the other end of the line said.

 _Several minutes later…_

"Hello, you're still there, Mr?" Sean asked, chewing a toast with jam as he spoke into the phone. "I just got really hungry, and my butler is nowhere (surprise), so I had to make it myself. Can you believe it? These days it's so hard to find trustworthy butlers. Anyway, I called because there was a message on our answering machine, saying something about my credit card."

The service guy, slightly annoyed he had to wait like ten minutes, scowled; "Yes, what is your name?"

"Uh, it's Bruce Wayne…"

"Alright, Mr. Wayne. Could you verify me your date of birth?"

While chewing loudly on his piece of toast, replied; "Sure…that will be February 19th."

"February 19th… 19…?"

"Yup! That's right!" Sean puffed happily into the phone. "February 80. 19th."

The service scammer rubbed his forehead, tiredly. "Yes, I get that. I want to know the-

"JACK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU, STOP BITING ON STUFF THAT ISN'T YOURS!" Sean exclaimed, interrupting the scammer. "LET GO! DROP IT!" Then he sighed into the phone and said; "Sorry for the interruption. There is this guy who lives with us and he thinks he's a dog, so yeah…he basically bites on everything. Anyway, where were we?"

The scammer sighed exasperated; "Your year of birth, Mr. Wayne."

"I already told you. It's February 19th, 1980."

After another deep sigh; "Alright. What is the expiration date on…

"JACK, ONE MORE TIME, STOP CHEWING ON THAT CHOPPED OFF LEG! Seriously, that boy needs to be put in the asylum. Then again, maybe it's better they put him somewhere else, like shoot him to the moon. In the asylum he will only learn things from the other crazy people. Anyway…you asked for a date, right? It's 1980. I already told you, didn't I?"

"EXPIRATION DATE! I ASKED FOR THE EXPIRATION DATE ON YOUR CREDIT CARD!"

"Sorry for asking this, but could you hold? I need to grab it from a cabinet."

"Sure!"

"Okay, thanks. It won't take as long as earlier, just ten seconds. You wait?"

"YES!"

"Okay, thanks."

Later, Alfred returned and saw the phone then asked Sean what was wrong with it. Sean merely shrugged and replied; "I called some dude who claimed to be from the IRS and put him on hold, like three hours ago. I would be surprised if he's still there."

* * *

 **#60. I am not allowed to steal the keys of Bruce's new car and take it out for a joyride**

Sean, leaning against the wall of the garage watches Bruce open a small wooden box given by Alfred as birthday present. The young birthday boy takes out a brand new car key and pressed the button. A nearby car door made a beeping sound.

Bruce's eyes widen in astonishment as he approached the car, closely followed by Alfred who gloated lie a radiant sun.

"And guess what…" Alfred said then pulled a gun from his jacket and shot several times onto the black car. "100% bullet proof."

At that moment, also Sean's eyes widen in astonishment and gasped; "Sweet!" Before either Bruce or Alfred could sense what would happen, the street boy snatched the key from Bruce's hands and hopped into the car.

"Mister Ornelas, what on Earth are you doing?!" Alfred roared, slightly turning red in rage. "You can't just snatch Master Wayne's birthday present right from under his nose!"

"I believe I just did," Sean said with the biggest grin on his face then added; "Besides, this car is too cool for Bruce anyway."

And with that said, Sean drove off with the speed of light, leaving a stunned Bruce and infuriated Alfred behind.

* * *

 **#61. Even if I always wanted to be on a blimp, I am not allowed to sneak into one and start a conversation with Cobblepot**

First thing Penguin saw when he woke up was the strains around his hands then he looked around and found lots and lots of drums, which were obviously filled with Jerome's gas.

"Crap…" Penguin murmured under his breath then tried to wriggle free from his bounds. It was futile though. A sudden voice made him stop with what he was doing.

"You know, Cobblepot? Of all the unfortunate predicaments you've gotten yourself into for the past few years, this is by far the most idiotic one. I mean, you should have known Jerome would stab you in the back."

Penguin turned his head in alarm and saw Sean Ornelas, looking out the window as if it was just the manor window. After he finally got over most of his shock and surprise, Penguin snarled; "Ornelas, what are you doing here?!"

"Oh you know, enjoying the lovely city view. I mean, watching it from atop a rooftop gets a bit boring nowadays. And to tell you the truth, it's something Selina has never done before, so yeah. Though you brought yourself in a bad predicament, AGAIN, you still gotta enjoy the view, Penguin."

Penguin clenched his teeth then screamed; "What are you blabbing about, Ornelas?!"

"Oh, you didn't know? We are on a blimp heading over Gotham city. I thought you would know, since you were playing cahoots with Jerome."

"W-We are…" Penguin turned pale in shock when he looked out the window and saw nothing but skyscraper rooftops. "W-We are on a blimp! W-We are…"

After that, Penguin fainted and Sean remained enjoying the view. Saving the city could wait a few more minutes, right?

* * *

 **#62. I am not allowed to lock Victor inside a closet only because I hate his 'boost-up-self-esteem' lessons**

Sean is doing jiujitsu in the backyard then suddenly hears Victor's cheerful voice calling out for him. Knowing exactly what the guy wants, Sean's face turns into the biggest scowl ever.

"Ah, there you are," Victor cried happily, not noticing the murderous glare in Sean's eyes as the teen turned around, facing him slowly. "Cat-girl already said I could find you here."

"How does she…" Sean hollered then closed his mouth because he already knew the answer and looked up, catching a glimpse of a leather wearing figure sprinting back inside her bedroom. Sean clenched his fists and roared; "SELINA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU, DON'T USE YOUR BEDROOM BALCONY TO LURK AT ME WHEN I'M DOING JIUJITSU IN THE YARD!"

"But Sean-y, I can't help it! There's too much hotness and sexiness!" Selina wailed. Then she was chased around the house by Alfred, who had nothing else to do now Bruce wasn't acting like a brat anymore.

"You know she's right, right?"Victor bellowed excitedly. "There's so much Eros when you're doing jiujitsu." Sean clenched his fists tighter till the point his knuckles turned white then waved one of them into Victor's face, ready to punch him. He then got another idea.

"Hey, have you ever noticed that closet under the stairs?"

"I…suppose…" Victor replied, slightly worried why Sean's body language suddenly switched from aggressive to all nice and sweet again. "Why?" Sean shrugged nonchalantly.

"I happen to know it's Alfred's hiding place for Selina's large mirror, along with her other stuff you don't need to worry about right now. Anyway, didn't you say you kinda need one for me to stand in front and say some stupid stuff out-loud?"

"Yes!" Victor replied excitedly then sprinted away, ready to go get it. Sean, already hoping Victor would take the bait, quickly followed then waited for Victor to disappear inside the closet as he looked for the large mirror.

As soon as that happened, Sean closed and locked the door behind him, laughing boomingly. Victor turned pale in shock, and his hair probably would have turned grey if it hadn't been silver already.

* * *

 **#63. Nor am I allowed to tell him he could always do what Nygma does [one person with a personality disorder is enough]**

"Sean! What are you doing?!" Victor gasped as soon he had overcome most of the shock and fear. Sean grinned. Not that Victor could see it, but he could definitely hear the grin in Sean's voice when he replied;

"What does it look like? I am so not in the mood for your lessons today, so I locked you up for my own safety. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going out into the forest to proceed my jiujitsu. It's the only place Selina doesn't know about."

"Sean! Wait! I'll get lonely in here if you don't let me out!" Sean shrugged and smirked;

"You know, you could always do what Nygma does."

"What's that?"

"Just look at your reflection in the mirror then start a fight with it. You will feel less lonely in no time."

And with that, Sean dashed out the door to find himself a quiet place in the forest.

* * *

#64. When Bruce strongly believes in something, I am not allowed to discourage him by laughing at everything he says

Sean found the spot he was looking for and he managed to do some training for like 30 minutes until a rustling in the nearby bushes made him stop. Knowing exactly who it was by the amount of noise, Sean rolled his eyes.

"Bruce! What are you doing there?!"

Bruce's head popped up from behind the bushes, looking quite displeased with the fact he was discovered then stood up and walked towards Sean, holding something that looked like a crappy camera. His face wrinkled as if he was debating with himself whether he should tell Sean what he was doing or not. Then he decided to just do it.

"I'm looking for bigfoot." Sean, momentarily dumbfounded with the rubbish that Bruce's mouth spilled, opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. Then he threw his head back and laughed loudly. Bruce, kinda expecting someone would laugh about his quest for bigfoot, scowled massively and pulled out a newspaper article from his pocket, showing it to Sean as he said; "Yeah, laugh all you like, Sean! But according to this newspaper article, a massive and hairy creature was seen roaming around."

Sean grabbed his stomach then fell to the leafy forest floor where he proceeded laughing his head off.

Bruce stormed away, hysterically shouting; "Alfred! Sean is making fun of me! I told him about my search for bigfoot and now all he does his laughing!"

Alfred clenched his fists with anger and rushed inside the forest to grab Sean and give him the biggest pummel ever. However, Sean already stood on both legs by the time Alfred arrived and bolted quickly, still cackling like a maniac as Alfred was forced to chase him all around the forest.

* * *

 **#65. I am not allowed to encourage Bruce to go into the forest on his own and leave a camera to see what it captures**

Sean sauntered inside the study, still snickering to himself. He was quite pleased to get rid of Alfred, who now walked through the forest not knowing where to go to. Who knew a man with military past could get lost?

"You know, so far people only claimed to see big foot in woods, not forests," Jack laughed as Sean entered the room. Jack was using the couch as trampoline again while Bruce sat behind his desk scrolling through bigfoot videos on his dad's old computer.

"Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing?" Sean asked, rolling his eyes then pushed Jack off the couch and sat down.

"I'm watching bigfoot videos. Well, I'm trying to, but since this computer is very slow…" Bruce replied, pointing at the screen waiting for the video he clicked on fifteen minutes ago. "I tried asking Annie, but she said her laptop cannot be used for my silly researches."

Jack laughed; "Yeah, and then to think I'm the insane person here. Even I know bigfoot can only be found in woods, not forests."

"So you admit they exist?" Bruce asked, not looking up from his computer. "I mean, that would be great, since Sean doesn't believe there's one roaming around in Wayne Forest."

"Sure I do, Bruce," Jack grinned. "But I do know that the thing in the newspaper is not a bigfoot at all. I'm 100 percent sure of it."

Bruce sighed annoyed; "What else could it be if it's not a bigfoot, huh?"

The wicked, mysterious smirk Jack sent to Sean said enough. Sean rolled his eyes then inhaled and said; "Look Bruce. If you really want to know what it is, get a good camera and hide it in a tree or something. I mean, basically all the people of those videos you try to watch but can't due to slow internet connection do it then find out they just capture nothing but birds and trees along with some strange noises they can't put their finger on. How about you just go do the same thing so I can do what pretty much every sane person does."

"And what's that?" Bruce frowned.

"Ditch that elephant you call a computer out the window and buy a new, better and faster one!"

* * *

 **#65. I am not allowed to ask Victor to sneak up the tree with Bruce's camera and have him make all kind of noises**

"Those who are still skeptical, watch and behold when my cameras capture something!" Bruce said with excited voice as he waited for Mr. Fox to hook up all the cameras with his computer so he can watch live-feeds all night.

Jack was sitting on the couch making notes on how to capture Jerome and have him locked back into the asylum. No one is allowed to wreak havoc in the city but him. Sean was smirking from ear to ear. 30 minutes later.

"Ha! It finally captures something! I told you there was something in our forest!" Bruce laughed, pointing at the screen that froze every 2 minutes due to slow internet connection.

Jack left his ideas for what it was to join Bruce then narrowed his eyes at the frozen screen and suddenly asked; "Wait. Is that Selina?"

Bruce eyed the close-up of Selina's face as she prowled at the camera then grabbed his megaphone and poked his head out the window, bellowing; "SELINA! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY EXPENSIVE CAMERAS!"

"Well done, B. It appears she heard you, but the bad news is that your voice startled her, causing her to knock your 'expensive' camera off the tree. Good news though, the audio still works." Jack laughed.

Suddenly, everyone's hair (except for Sean's), rise up when strange, loud noises come through. Stomping sounds, breaking twigs, growls and screams. Even loud wood-knocks. Then it suddenly stopped, but two terrifying screams replaced the previous sounds. A few minutes later, both Victor and Selina charge inside through the patio doors, screaming and with terrified faces. It was finally Selina who dared to speak about what they had seen. She also had no choice. Victor already had fainted to the floor.

"I'm sorry for helping Victor to prank you, Bruce, but there's definitely something. SOMETHING FAR MORE SCARIER THAN A BIGFOOT!"

"I knew it!" Bruce fist pumps the air. "What was it?"

Selina sank through her knees in fear then wailed; "It was…ALFRED! He turned into a SWAMP MONSTER!" A few seconds later, Alfred popped up behind Selina, completely drenched after he had fallen in a muddy lake as he tried to find his way back through the forest.

* * *

 **#66. I am not allowed to hide from Selina [I should know she will tear the mansion apart]**

"Oh, SEAN-Y!"

"Shoot! She's back!" Sean thought, quickly scrambling down the hallway as soon Selina charged inside through the front door, instead of a window for once. She found Sean heading up the stairs and quickly pursuit. Once she reached the first floor, Sean was nowhere to be found. Her excited face turned into an angry scowl.

"EVEN IF I'LL HAVE TO TEAR THIS MANSION, BRICK BY BRICK, I WILL FIND YOU SEAN!" And with that, Selina charged down the stairs again, out the door and into the city. Minutes later she returned with a wrecking ball. Alfred nearly got a heart attack when he saw the giant machine.

"Miss Kyle, what on Earth are you trying to do with that thing?!"

Selina, grinning and controlling the heavy equipment, replied; "Like I said, even if I'll have to break this mansion, brick by brick, I will find Sean!" Lucky enough, the owner of the machinery who sat beside Selina unconscious, woke up and managed to knock her out.

Sean, hiding on the manor rooftop, heard angry cat-like growls afterwards as Alfred tried to grab and drag Selina back inside.

* * *

 **Sorry, that's all that came to mind. Ugh, I really hate this writers block, it frustrates me. I know it's not good to force it go away, but I just want to complete stories.**

 **Anyway, let me know your thoughts about these Sean** **shenanigans and which one was your favorite :D**


	7. Sean's Pet Hybrid & Tarantula

**Twelve new rules, guys. Some were requested, so the credits for those rules goes to the person requesting it :D**

* * *

 **#67. I am not allowed to break out of prison with the help of a member from my old band of thieves**

"Lady! Do you have any idea who I am?!" Sean bellowed angrily when rookie Harper dragged him across the GCPD then tossed him inside the holding cell and slammed the bars closed behind him. Sean turned one-eighty then launched towards the bars like a wild animal and roared; "You will regret this, rookie Harper! From now on you're my enemy and I will make your life a nightmare!"

Suddenly, Jim Gordon strutted past the holding cell then halted in his tracks and glared at the young teen over the edge of his new glasses.

"Sean Ornelas? What have you done this time?" he asked.

Sean glared back then growled; "Who the fuck are you?!"

Jim looked slightly insulted then straightens his bearings and smiles; "Oh yeah, you don't know yet. I was at the manor last time to show everyone my new glasses, but you weren't there."

"Still, who the fuck are you and what were you doing at Wayne Manor?!"

Jim's smile melted into a scowl then bellowed angrily; "You know, I was planned to let you out, but now you can sit here for a while and think about what you have done."

And with that, Jim stomped away. Sean just threw a stink-eye at the cop then turned around and positioned himself onto the bench. Suddenly, he heard a whisper voice.

"Pst, Sean Ornelas?"

Sean looked around suspicious then looked up and saw a face peeping through the air-vent right above the holding cell. Sean narrowed his eyes to scan the face a little better then gasped in surprise; "Gareki? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your bacon. I saw that rookie cop drag you inside so I broke inside the ventilation shaft. You might wanna cover your mouth, eyes and nose, because this place is about to blow." Gareki grinned then started to attach some explosives around the air vent's bars while Sean recoiled into a corner.

Captain Gordon took a sip from his well-earned coffee then nearly chocked when he heard a loud explosion coming from the holding cells direction. Jim quickly grabbed his guns and charged outside his office, meeting a bull-pen filled with smoke and hysterical rookies.

Gordon sped towards the holding cell then opened the half destroyed cell door and hurried inside. His mouth dropped agape when he saw Sean disappear inside a huge gap in the ceiling.

Suddenly Harper appeared next to Gordon, looking up as well and mumbled; "How is it possible for him to escape like that?"

"Because he's Sean Ornelas," Jim replied.

"Well, there goes my catch-phrase!" a husky voice suddenly said behind them, then when they turned they saw a teen dressed as a bat, looking very bemused.

* * *

 **#68. I am not allowed to leave Penguin floating in the river**

Sean strutted down the river when he suddenly got the strong urge to rob someone. Old habits never change, obviously.

"It's not like I have anything else to do, so I'll just rob the first person that comes by," Sean said to himself.

It took a few seconds then his awareness of someone's presence kicked in and he jumped around to attack. Sadly, the person happened to be a pizza delivery guy on a motor cycle.

"Maybe someone going a bit slower," Sean sighed in annoyance.

A few minutes later, his awareness of presence kicked in and he looked up, noticing a long trail of armed men, sprinting down the street and shouting; "Left, left, left right left." Sean sighed for a second time.

"I don't think the military caries their wallet during training," Sean mumbled to himself then immediately he felt a third presence, this time behind him. He wheeled around and shouted; "All your belongings will be…"

Sean's mouth dropped agape when he saw a pair of skinny legs twitching frantically as the owner floated upside down in the river. The teen knew, without a doubt, the legs belonged to only one person. Penguin.

"I guess I let that one pass as well."

And with that, Sean turned around decided to go home while Penguin's legs where still twitching as he floated further down the river. Luckily Ivy happened to be nearby and rescued him, again.

* * *

 **#69. I am not allowed to introduce my former gang colleague to Bruce or Alfred [I should know they won't like his advice]**

Sean bowled inside the study where he found the teen he was looking for. Bruce Wayne.

"Hey, Bruce! Meet Gareki. Gareki, this is Bruce Wayne. The scrawny kid I told you about who desperately wants to become a hero."

Gareki eyed Bruce up and down for a moment then asked; "Have you ever heard of the hang and health technique?"

Bruce frowned confused. "Hang and health technique?"

Sean snorted. "Sounds like your crappy butler hasn't told everything."

"Well, all you need is really good support beam," Gareki explained with a serious face. "It's so good for releasing muscle tension and shoulder cramps."

Bruce's eyes widened in astonishment then gasped; "Wow! That would be a good training for me."

"Yeah, it is!" Gareki nodded. "Just write it down so you won't forget."

Bruce nodded cheerfully then grabbed his notebook and mumbled as he wrote; "The hang and health technique is a good way to release muscle tension and…

"He's messing with you!" Sean said then he and Gareki left the room, laughing uproariously.

* * *

Alfred was preparing dinner when Sean walked inside the kitchen followed by a 15 year old, messy dark haired and blue eyed boy. He was wearing a brownish pants with an up-zipped sweater and a blue, knee-length hoodie. His goggles were slanted to the right side of his head. The butler couldn't help but getting the 'a-male-version-of-Miss-Kyle-just-entered-the-building' vibe.

"Hey, Alfred! This is Gareki, a former member of my band of thieves."

 _"I knew it! Another cat-burglar! Why can't Mister Ornelas be more like Master Bruce?"_ Alfred thought to himself when his ears still picked up the sound of Sean introducing him to his old gang member. Then he saw how Sean covered the side of his mouth but for some reason still spoke loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Alfred is always very neurotic."

Alfred scowled angrily; "I heard you, Mister Ornelas."

"You know…" Gareki said, leaning casually against the kitchen bench and digging his gloved hands deep into the pockets of his blue hoodie. "I've heard if you're always very neurotic your aging becomes accelerated."

Alfred penetrated his eyes coldly into the teen's while Sean hid a fit of laughter then cleared his throat and chimed in; "You know, Alfred, Gareki might be onto something. I mean, Bruce showed me pictures of you before Selina moved in and then showed me pictures of you two weeks after Selina's appearance. There is a huge difference between those pictures. More grey hair and wrinkles. It even increased more right after I showed up."

"My point exactly," Gareki said with a psychiatrist face, ignoring the fact that Alfred's face looked like as if he pictured five possible ways to kill two teens and get away with it. Gareki inhaled. "You know, Mr. Pennyworth, my advice is to write it down and do something about it. Maybe you could go to a spa or something. With a lovely lady."

Sean guffawed; "Ha, nice one, Gareki! Alfred and a lovely lady. Have I told you that Alfred is too neurotic to get into a serious relationship? No? My bad!"

Both boys had to run for that one.

* * *

 **#70. I am not allowed to bowl inside Mr. Freeze's hideout while Lee and Penguin are there negotiating with him**

"Hiya, Victor!" Sean said gleefully as he charged down the door of the ice maniac and entered. Penguin and Lee startled. Sean ignored them as he crossed the room towards the kitchen where he opened the fridge and grabbed himself a VERY cold beer. Then he glanced at Viktor and asked; "You want one too?"

"Sure," Victor replied then catches the can Sean tossed at him.

Suddenly noticing the icy man had visitors, Sean asked; "You want one as well?" Penguin opened his mouth to say he was actually thirsty but Lee was faster.

"No thank you. And neither should you."

Sean threw a nonchalant shrug at the doctor as he walked past her to the couch and sat down, pulling his feet up onto the coffee table. Then he opened his can of beer and took a big gulp before asking; "So, what are they doing here?"

"He pays me for turning him into a temporarily sculpture," Freeze replied.

Sean grinned; "I already knew visiting you would be a good idea, but I never imagined it would be THIS good. So, what's stopping you for actually doing it?"

"He gets cold feet," Freeze laughed then Sean joined in as soon he realized there was a pun.

Penguin scowled; "For your information, I don't get cold feet…" Sean and Freeze laughed again. Lee slapped her forehead. Penguin drew his lips to a thin angry line before hollering; "I just want to make sure my brains won't turn into jelly like Nygma's!"

"Ah, you don't need to worry about that," Sean snorted. "I mean, it only happens to people who actually have a brain."

Penguin turned red in rage then started to scream random insults until Freeze got enough of it and asked; "Are you ready, Mr Penguin?"

"Not yet!" Penguin screamed in rage but it was already too late. Freeze turned his ice gun on and aimed, turning Penguin in a VERY angry ice sculpture.

Sean looked on in awe while Lee turned pale in shock. When Freeze's job was done, an awkward silence followed, but not for long. Sean just had to break it.

"So...? Who's birthday is it today and what has this person done to receive this ugly present?"

* * *

 **#71. I am not allowed to randomly yell "PILLOW FIGHT!" [especially not because it's not pillows I throw with]**

Bruce was doing some research in his cave when suddenly a voice echoed through the room and bounced off on the walls.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Bruce looked up and saw Sean, throwing a pie at his face with gusto. Of course, it hit it's mark perfectly. Bruce didn't appreciate it at all. Not that Sean cared. He was already outside the cave looking for his next target.

* * *

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Sean bellowed loudly.

Nygma, who happened to walk casually down the streets of the Narrow, turned around then suddenly felt an immense pain in the area between his legs. His eyes blurred with tears of pain and all he could hear was a loud laughter that slowly faded away into the distance as the owner of the laugh ran off.

Fifteen minutes later he was found by Lee as he lied unconscious on the street with an potato between his legs.

* * *

Captain Gordon was cleaning his new glasses when he suddenly heard footsteps coming towards his office. He quickly put his spectacles on his nose and waited for the person to enter. It happened to be Sean, hiding something behind his back.

Before Jim even had the chance to ask why Sean visited the GCPD, the teen bellowed; "PILLOW FIGHT!"

Jim frowned then suddenly his world turned glittery pink and he heard Sean exit the room with loud laughter that was soon followed with more screams of fear belonging to the other cops who became targets of Sean's and his balloons of glitter paint as he exited the building.

All Jim could do was roar in rage, because there is nothing more annoying than cleaning your glasses right after you already cleaned it.

* * *

Selina strutted calmly down the manor hallway when suddenly a voice bellowed, somewhere behind her; "PILLOW FIGHT!"

The feline like girl quickly jumped aside and felt a water balloon fly past her head, missing her by an inch. Then she summersaulted across the floor when another one flew over her head and she quickly found cover behind a wall.

"HOW?!" she heard her favorite kitty toy holler in rage.

A smirk curled up her face right before she answered; "Did you really expect neither of your previous victims would inform Alfred about what you did to them?!"

And with that, Selina quickly bolted as soon she heard Sean's quickened footsteps coming towards her. A few seconds later, a bunch of water balloons missed her by an inch until Sean's final water balloon hit her straight at the back of her head.

"SEAN 4, VICTIMS 0!" the street boy declared then ran off when a very angry and very wet cat launched in for the kill.

* * *

 **#72. I am not allowed to break the fourth wall**

Alice was minding her own business (making homework) in her room when suddenly a loud rumbling noise startled her. It was like a wrecking ball forcing its way into her house. All she could do was recoil in fear underneath her desk.

"Your way of traveling is the worst, but just barging into a house through a random wall is INSANE!"

Alice frowned. Did she just heard a male voice? How would that be possible? Maybe it was a dream after all. It better be, because no one, NO ONE would break her bedroom wall without getting an good ass whoop in return.

Alice crawled from under her desk readying herself for the kill when she saw a teenage boy with dark hair and brown eyes. He was mostly dressed in black and SO HANDSOME.

 _"SCRATCH THAT! THIS BETTER BE NOT A DREAM!"_ Alice screamed internally when she came to the conclusion the boy was Sean Ornelas.

"Well, you only informed me you wanted to try break the fourth wall. This room has four walls, so yeah…" the girl next to Sean smiled sheepishly. "I just decided to pick one."

The boy, Sean, clenched his fists in rage then yelled; "Do you have any idea how much fixing this wall will cost us?!"

"Who cares? We just sign Alfred's name and credit card number on the bill. We basically do it all the time."

Sean thought for a moment then looked back at the wall and started to grin.

"You know what, you might be right. Besides, this is kinda the coolest thing ever. We broke the (fourth) wall literally and figuratively. Something Selina hasn't done yet."

Annie suddenly tucked Sean's arm then pointed at Alice, who slowly turned blue as she held her breath in utter excitement. Sean then waved casually at her.

"AAAH! SEAN ORNELAS IS IN MY ROOM!" Alice screamed ecstatically then pulled her phone out and yelled; "MY FRIENDS ARE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE ME WITHOUT PROOF!"

And with that, the excited fan started to make pictures of Sean from all directions. The anger she felt earlier about her broken wall happened to be all gone. Who could blame her? Sean Ornelas was in her room and NO ONE but Sean was allowed to demolish her room any time he felt like it.

* * *

 **#73. In reference to rule #1289 in the manor rules story, I am not allowed to deliberately leave the bathroom door unlocked only because I want to piss Selina off**

Sean scanned through the latest reviews on the Wayne Manor rules when suddenly a request popped up that involved a towel. A grin curled up onto his face. Selina would be so pissed off and he definitely wanted to see it.

The street boy sauntered up and down the hallway until he felt Selina's presence. Then he turned again and started to walk to his room, very slowly. Making sure Selina was still following him.

Sean entered the bedroom then disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door unlocked, deliberately. He could hear Selina's soft footsteps coming towards the door then suddenly stopped. She probably waited, giving him some time to undress then 'surprise' him by charging inside.

The street boy quickly undressed then grabbed a towel and…

"YES! SHOW IT TO ME BA-" Selina screamed excitedly as she waltzed down the door. Her eyes nearly dropped from her sockets and her jaws nearly touched the floor, because there stood Sean wearing nothing but a towel.

Nothing special, she has seen him like that many times, you might think. But nope. This time he was wearing his towel like women do, hiding everything Selina wished she would have seen.

"Show you what?" Sean grinned then made a snapshot of her shell-shocked face and instantly downloaded it to his Instagram.

You can imagine what happened next. Sean had to run.

* * *

 **#74. I am not allowed to ridicule Bullock**

Sean climbed his way back over the wall then crossed the backyard and entered the manor. Suddenly, it was like he had been waiting for Sean's return, Bullock stomped towards him.

"There you are, you time squandering machine!"

Sean backed away in fake fear then wailed; "Bullock, that actually hurt…not."

A vein started to throb at the side of his head as Bullock pulled in a deep sigh then hollered; "Do you have any idea how many complaints we get from your mischief?!"

"What?" Sean gasped. "Someone complained? Why? I mean, I never do anything illegal."

Bullock sucked his lips into a thin line then pulled a notebook from his inside pocket and opened it slowly. Then he started to read out loud, impersonating some random fisherman's voice; "One of the Wayne Manor brats is at the harbour freezing the entire ocean with his 'friend's ice gun, only because the bridge is stuck with traffic and he doesn't want to wait!"

Sean's eyes started to round.

Bullock did not take his eyes from the notebook as he read, impersonating a farmer man's voice; "Some weirdo is digging holes in my fields, claiming some bird and I are playing cahoots and buried important documents!"

Sean's eyes even rounded more.

Bullock pulled in a deep breath then read, impersonating Tabitha's voice; "I know Alfred signed you up as babysitter while he's out of town with Bruce, so could you come over and pay the tab of a certain, dark haired, chocolate brown eyed, leather wearing street boy? ALL SIX MONTHS WORTH!"

"No way! Who knew you were this good at imitating other people's voices?!" Sean gasped in astonishment.

Bullock turned red in rage then chased Sean out the room, yelling; "STOP RIDICULING ME!" An hour later Alfred returned and asked what he was doing. Bullock answered angrily; "Wasting an whole hour dealing with this idiot!

* * *

 **#75. I am not allowed to adopt an animal without permission**

Sean sauntered past a shelter then suddenly got the feeling someone was staring intensely at him. The street boy looked and saw something amazing. He just had to have it.

"Alfred! Guess what? I took your advice and instead of misbehaving, I actually helped out a person. His name is Bear!" Sean hollered excitedly as he poked his head around the corner of the front door, trying to stop something big from going inside at the same time.

Alfred, expecting Sean had brought home another member of his former band of thieves, scowled; "Mister Ornelas! I specifically told you not to bring back more of your street thug associates!"

"Trust me, I haven't," Sean replied then pushed the door open to reveal his surprise. A blur of black and brown waltzed inside and headed towards the butler.

Alfred can't really recall how he managed to jump high enough to grab the first floor mezzanine, but he did then roared angrily; "Mister Ornelas! Where on Earth did you find this gigantic beast?!"

Sean smiled; "Duh! I found it at Gotham's Dog Shelter. When I saw these one blue and one green eyes stare at me intensely, I knew I had to adopt him. Isn't he gorgeous. Trust me, with Bear following me all the time, Selina won't come near me."

"NOBODY WOULD DARE TO COME NEAR YOU AND THAT FREAKING HYBRID!"

Sean gasped then covered Bear's ears and whispered; "Hey, it's not Bear's fault Mr. Wolf loved to hump Mrs. Dog! You should never judge a person on his origin. Besides, you said yourself I, for once, had to something selflessly."

"THEN JUST ADOPT SOMETHING SMALLER, YOU TWAT!"

* * *

 **#76. I am not allowed to take Alfred's words in the previous rule serious [he was just afraid when he said that]**

Alfred strutted slowly down the stairs as Sean came crawling outside the study as if he was looking for something. The butler pulled in a deep sigh.

"Mister Ornelas, I definitely will regret asking this, but what are you doing?"

Sean looked up at the butler and thought for a moment. Then he sighed and said; "Yeah, I probably will regret you telling this, but I have no other option. You see, I lost Itsy."

"Who is Itsy?"

Sean smiled nervously as he rose to his feet then replied; "You remember you said I had to adopt something smaller?"

"Yes..." Alfred replied, sensing that gut feeling something bad is about to be announced.

Sean shifted nervously, still scanning the floor to see if he could find what he was looking for and didn't have to reply Alfred's question. Sadly, the floor was empty. Sean dragged in a sigh for courage.

"Well, the good news is that I took your advice. The bad news is that I lost it again..." Sean said, dragging more time and hope he would spot the animal. He saw Alfred was losing his patience so he blurted out; "Itsy is my pet Tarantula!"

A girl like scream echoed through the mansion. Just when Sean thought it was one of the girls who had found Itsy, he saw Alfred clinching himself onto the first floor mezzanine again.

Sean rolled his eyes then suddenly smiled in surprise and said; "Alfred! You did it! You found Itsy!"

Alfred looked into the direction Sean was staring at. He then saw something big and black with eight legs crawl a little too close to his right hand.

"AAAGH!" Alfred roared in fear then stupidly let go both hands and plunged all the way back down to the first floor.

Sean quickly ran upstairs to get Itsy then bellowed down the mezzanine; "Alfred, do you have any idea how sensitive Tarantulas are? You frightened her."

"HER? I FRIGHTENED HER?! YOU TAKE THAT ANIMAL ELSEWHERE, MISTER ORNELAS!"

Sean pouted his face then said; "I am allowed to keep Itsy elsewhere, but you forced me to bring Bear back to the horrible shelter."

* * *

Penguin returned in his Mansion. He just had a very busy day and therefore deserved a glass of red wine. He filled a big glass then sat down onto his couch and pulled his feet up onto the table. Then a deep sigh of relief emitted from his lips as he sat back, his head resting on the couch's headrest.

"What a day," Penguin said to himself. "I will not get off this couch until tomorrow morning."

Just when Penguin wanted to take a big gulp of his wine, something itched his face. Just thinking it was a fly, he shooed it away. But instead of 'flying' away, the animal slowly crawled onto the villain's face.

In utter annoyance, Penguin opened his eyes and found something horrific. Before he had the chance to scream, he heard a voice.

"Penguin! Do not scream! Do not move! And everything will be fine!"

"Ornelas, is that you?" Penguin stuttered. "If this is your idea of a prank and this thing on my face is fake, I will butt kick you so hard…

Sean smirked; "Trust me, Mr. Penguin. Itchy is as real as you and me."

Penguin's screams could be heard all around Gotham.

* * *

 **#77. I am not allowed to run away when Selina tries to kiss me**

Sean opened his eyes and found Selina, sitting atop of him. His eyes rounded in fear.

"Good morning, my kitty toy from the streets," Selina cried in glee then readied her lips and leaned in for a kiss.

Suddenly, Selina flew across the room after Sean pushed her off of him with force. He then jumped out of bed and ran away. Selina quickly jumped to her feet as well and ran after him.

"Sean, come back! You forgot your morning kiss!"

* * *

 **#78. I am not allowed to trick Bruce into thinking I turned insane [it's not a good training session and I should know things might not turn out like planned]**

"Bruce! You have to come with me!" Bruce looked up and saw Gareki rushing inside through the patio doors. He then halted, catches up his breath then exclaimed; "Sean turned bonkers!"

Thinking it was another joke, Bruce laughed. Gareki looked slightly annoyed then pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Bruce. Bruce looked at the text and the attached picture then turned pale.

"Oh no! Sean is infected with Scarecrows fear gas!"

Gareki nodded then beckoned Bruce to follow him as he ran back outside. Bruce quickly followed without alerting Alfred first.

…Later, in the Narrows…

"WHO DARES TO PLAY A HERO TODAY, WILL BE BLOWN TO BITS AND PIECES ALONG WITH THIS CRAZY CAT-GIRL!" Sean bellowed then bursts into an insane laughter.

"Oh no, he keeps Selina as a hostage," Bruce whispered when he and Gareki positioned next to Jack behind a large plant.

Wait. Jack?

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Gareki asked.

Jack grinned; "Hey, you really think I wanted to miss this? I mean, Sean turned insane. Best day EVER!"

"YOU, WITH THE CRAZY GREEN HAIR BEHIND THE PLANT. YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE I SHOOT THIS GAL!"

Jack quickly jumped to his feet and exclaimed; "NO! Don't. You can't shoot her. You finally turned insane which might be the perfect reason for her to ditch you and become my girlfriend."

Selina looked at Jack with teary eyes. Her hands where bounded behind her back and her mouth was gagged with a dirty cloth. Sean ordered Jack to shut up and shit quietly in the corner. Jack obeyed.

"This is the plan," Gareki whispered into Bruce's ear as they watched Jack move to the corner of the room. "Either one of us has to grab that bomb and run outside the building with it, or grab the bomb and drop to the floor shielding it so it won't destroy half the building."

Bruce trembled then stuttered; "Run would be better, don't you think?"

"If you can run five floor downs then get outside safely and far away from this building or other citizens, you can try."

"HmmFF!" Selina cried when Sean pulled her up roughly. Behind the plant, Gareki and Bruce had an intense game of paper, rock and scissors to decide who was going to try be the hero. Because Bruce basically always picks the same, and Sean told his friend, Gareki won.

"Looks like it's gonna be you, kiddo. But hey, your friends told me you wanted to be Gotham's hero. This could be your chance."

Bruce trembled in fear then nodded, trying to look confident. It didn't work, but he had no choice. He stood up from behind the plant and slowly walked towards Sean, trying to talk to him and persuade him to not detonate the bomb. Sadly, Sean just grinned and pressed the button. The timer said Bruce had only 2 minutes.

Without hesitation, Bruce grabbed the bomb and made a run for it, all five floors down. He even had some time left once he fled outside the building and ran down the street to get as far away from buildings and people as he possibly could.

"Wow! He's even faster than I expected him to be," Sean said as he and Gareki looked out the window.

Bruce looked at the timer and saw he had only five seconds left. He could throw it, but then there could be a chance he hit someone. Without thinking twice, Bruce dropped to the concrete, clutched the bomb tightly as he shielded it with his body. Then, he waited.

…Five minutes later…

"So, who's gonna tell him the bomb was fake?" Gareki asked then looked at Sean who was prisoned into Selina's arms as soon as Jack released her from her ropes.

"You were so amazing as a villain," Selina cried cheerfully as she rubbed Sean's nipple through the fabric of his shirt. Gareki could tell Sean was entering a paralyzing state by the way his pupils became the size of pin-pricks. Selina kept rubbing the nipple gently as she said; "I had the time of my life being tied up and threatened by you." Then her finger stroked flirtingly up to Sean's ear, and a shiver ran down Sean's spine.

Gareki, realizing he was the only one left with a normal state of mind, slowly strutted out the room to get Bruce and tell him it was all fake.

"Please continue where we left off, once we get home!" Selina purred into Sean's ears then dragged him out the room, leaving a heartbroken and a crying Jack behind.

* * *

 **Which one was your fav?**

 **If you have requests, feel free to drop them xD**


	8. Sean's Random Antics

**Hi guys, ten new rules.**

 **Enjoy xD**

* * *

 **#79] I am not allowed to let the cops think I did something, only because I found myself in a predicament**

Sean strolls down the streets when suddenly a group of three girls sprint toward him and start hugging him and trying to kiss him. Sean tries to get them off, but then there is suddenly to many of them. It seems like he had bumped into his fan-club.

"Can I touch your hair, Sean?" one out of 25 girls asked then trying to touch his hair.

Another girl shoves her out of the way and cries ecstatic; "No, me first!"

"No, me!"

"Stop touching me!" Sean roared in anger, and a part of him wished Selina would pop-up and help him kick a few asses.

"Can I touch your butt?" the girls asked in sync as they ignored Sean's squirms. Then, suddenly a police officer strolled outside an alleyway, and Sean realized the man could be his ticket to get away from the girls.

Cupping both sides of his mouth, Sean bellowed dramatically; "CRAP! A COP! I'll BETTER RUN!"

The police officer, ready to step into his car, heard Sean's words and spun on his feet. He recognized the teen instantly then grabbed his cuffs and yells; "Nobody moves! This boy is under arrest for…for…I don't know for what, but we'll figure it out at the police station I'm pretty sure he did something illegal!"

And with that, Sean gets cuffed and pushed into the back of the car, but never the cheeky grin melted off Sean's face. He didn't need to worry. This cop just saved his ass, and detective Bullock won't have any troubles for getting him out again.

* * *

 **#80] I am not allowed to kidnap a villain into the trunk of my car then torture him with the smell of fast food**

"Here is your order, sir," the employee of the fast food restaurant said as he handed Sean his order through the drive-thru window. Right about the same time, someone yelled very loudly and banged his fists on, what seems, the inside of the trunk of Sean's car. The employee furrowed his eyebrow then looked at Sean. But the latter pretended there was nothing out of the ordinary and grabbed his wallet to pay for his order.

"Sir, your trunk makes noise," the employee finally said, ignoring the money Sean was about to give him.

Looking at the man with a dead-serious face, Sean asked; "Really? I don't hear anything." They both listened, and after about a minute of silence, the banging and shouting started all over again.

"There! There it is!" The man pointed frantically at the back of Sean's car.

Sean furrowed his eyebrows then eyed the man up and down with a concerned look in his eyes. He then finally asked; "Are you sure you're alright, because I didn't hear a thing." The sounds kept coming from the inside of Sean's trunk. Without another word, the man grabbed his phone and dialed 911. Sean just shrugged. A few minutes later a long trail of speeding police cars drove up towards them and surrounded the fast food restaurant.

"That's it, Sean! Who are you hiding in your trunk this time! Is it the Riddler? Penguin? I told you to stop doing that!" Bullock roared as he jumped outside his police car and bowled towards the teen's car.

Sean gasped dramatically; "But dear Bullock, why would I lock the Riddler or Penguin inside the trunk of my car then order some food in a drive-thru?"

"To torture them with the smell of delicious fast food?!" Bullock replied. Then the cop noticed the look on Sean's face and realized he just have might give the teen another antic idea. He quickly cleared his throat and said; "Just pop it open, alright? This man called us and said he heard noises."

Sean rolled his eyes; "I'm telling you, you're just wasting your time. I mean, have you heard anything since you got here?" Bullock listened carefully. Sean was right, there was no peep to be heard since he arrived or even right now.

"Nope!" Bullock finally replied then pointed at the car and said; "You can leave, Sean. It looks like you are here for just for some fast food."

Sean hopped behind the wheel of his car at the same time as Bullock's phone went off. It was Jim Gordon to tell his partner to stop Sean Ornelas when he sees him.

"Jimbo, don't worry, I'm at the drive-thru to solve a case, which kinda makes me hungry now. You won't mind me ordering something, do you? Wait, what are you saying? The asylum guard called in and said that who was kidnapped by Sean Ornelas? But that's not possible…because Sean is at the drive-thru ordering fast food and—what are you saying? Sean Ornelas doesn't even like fast food? But then why is he here?! To torture who with the smell of fast-food?!"

Suddenly the trunk of Sean's car popped open and a man wearing a black and white striped uniform and a tall hat made out of newspaper screamed; "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I will fess up everything, JUST give me a fucking cheeseburger!"

* * *

 **#81] Nor am I allowed to bribe Bullock to let me go**

"That's it, Sean! I told you to not abduct villains in the trunk of your car!" Bullock looked at the teen, disappointed.

Sean smirked; "Actually, you said I had to stop abducting the Penguin and the Ridder. You never said anything about this lunatic."

"The name is Mad Hatter!" the villain shouted then tried to climb outside the trunk but was pulled back by Sean with the help of the chains around the villain's body. Mad Hatter sighed sadly when he realized there won't be any fast food for him.

Bullock rubbed his forehead then said; "Sean, you know that if you can't abduct Penguin or Riddler, you also can't abduct other villains. What am I going to do with you, man? What am I going to say to Alfred this time?"

Sean shrugged then replied; nonchalantly; "How about you just turn around so I can flee and in return, you'll get what you really, REALLY want."

"What? How dare you?" Bullock gasped dramatically. "I am the most loyal cop you can find in Gotham!"

"Exactly!" Mad Hatter chimed in. "No way you can bribe him, ha!"

"Yes! No way you can bribe me with anything!" Bullock harrumphed, puffing his chest, proudly. Then he smelled the delicious scent of cheeseburgers. He looked stunned for a moment then eyed the brown paper bag Sean held under his nose.

"Haha! I am saved! Finally a decent cop in Gotham who won't let anyone bribe him!" Mad Hatter guffawed then felt a painful knock to the head when Bullock slammed the trunk shut. The villain fell unconscious.

Bullock looked around then cleared his throat, grabbed the brown bag with cheeseburgers and said, dangerously; "No one will ever know, you hear me?!"

Sean nodded agreed, closed the driver's window and sped away while Bullock enjoyed his small moment with the cheeseburgers.

* * *

 **#82] I am not allowed to use random people as target, only because I want to practice for The Cat Games 3.0**

Sean dashes with bow and arrow down the streets when his first target strolls across the street, Penguin. The street boy readies his new weapon and shoots the arrow perfectly straight into Penguin's butt.

The poor bird howls in pain while Sean moves on to his next target, guffawing his head off.

* * *

"Okay, listen up!" Sean said importantly to a whimpering man who stood with his back against an alleyway wall and looking very frightful at the madly grinning street boy. "Just don't move, and everything will turn out fine."

Sean readies his bow and arrow and-

"Mister Ornelas, there you are!" Alfred bellowed angrily. "Mister Penguin called and said you are terrorizing the city, AGAIN!"

The man quickly runs off and Sean grunts angrily; "Well, thanks, Alfred! Now my target escaped, thanks to you! Also, I'm not terrorizing the city, I'm practicing for The Cat Games 3.0!"

"Yes, well, you come with- Mister Ornelas, why are you pointing the arrow at me?"

Alfred makes a break for it while Sean chases after him and shooting arrows upon the fleeing butler.

* * *

 **#83] I am not allowed to start up a 'buy the perfect lie' boot [I should know customers might come back and complain]**

Sean made his very own selling-stall and today it was the day to go in business. He's going to sell some of his lie ideas to those who are rich enough to pay for it.

Soon as the street boy had set out his stall, the first client already shows up. It's Edward Nygma.

"I want some fun time with Isabella, but I have the feeling Penguin is jealous about my relationship, so I need an excuse that Penguin will definitely buy."

Sean thinks for a moment then said; "You can always tell him you and some other geeks have a 'riddle me this' meeting at some club."

"Thanks," Edward giggled then paying Sean 300 bucks before strolling off.

Sean smirks; "No problem, man. Have fun!"

* * *

The second client is Tabitha.

"Can I ask you something?"

Sean grins; "Let me guess, you want to buy a lie?"

"No, I wanted to ask the directions. But you know what, why not?" Tabitha takes out 300 bucks and adds; "Butch and I are going to a nightclub that is not the Sirens, because Barbara wants me to stay and do the book-work. What should I say to her?"

Sean looks thoughtfully for a moment then replies; "How about you tell Barbara you do the book-work at some quiet place then bring it to Wayne Manor before you head out with Butch. I'm pretty sure Alfred won't mind to do all the calculating things."

Tabitha gloats happily; "Thanks Sean. You're not so bad after all. I can see why Selina is fond of you." Then she looks pondering; "Though, my mom instincts say she has to stay miles away from you, because you seem a great liar."

Sean smiles sweetly; "I would never lie to Selina!"

* * *

Selina strolls toward Sean's stall who was chatting with Tabitha. Sean spots her and quickly hides the sign under the table.

"Hey, Selina. What are you doing here?"

Selina shrugs; "I'm bored. I was wondering where you left our flying carpet? I need it to escape from an angry Alfred."

"I left it in the closet under the stairs."

Selina smiles; "Thanks."

Then she strolls off and Tabitha asks, grinning; "You didn't left it under the stairs, did you?"

Sean grins back; "Okay, sometimes I tell her-Hey, Selina, is there anything else you want?" Sean quickly asked when he saw her return back to his stall.

"Well, I broke Alfred's favorite vase. You know, the one in his bedroom, and I know the carpet is not where you said it is, (I can tell when you lie), so can you give me advice what to tell Alfred in exchange for a kiss?"

Sean looks extremely thoughtfully for a moment then said; "Just open Alfred's bedroom window then he will think a gust of wind and the curtains knocked it over."

"See, that's why I love this kid," Selina grinned at Tabitha before hurling herself over the stall then hugged air, for Sean already had grabbed his money and ran away. No way he would ever except a kiss as payment.

Hours later, at Wayne Manor, Selina bowled inside the room followed by an angry looking Tabitha and Nygma. Sean was just counting his money, proudly, then looked up and asked; "Hi guys, what's up?!"

"What's up?!" Nygma hollered. "What is up is that Penguin saw right through the lie you sold me!"

Sean sighed; "My lies always work, trust me. The problem here is that you just can't lie like a pro. For another 300 bucks I show you how it's done properly."

"Yeah well, I am a great liar and it didn't work for me neither!" Tabitha yelled. "I want my money back!"

Sean kept his money away from Tabitha's grubby fingers and said; "No way! You've done something wrong as well! I mean, who wears fancy perfume to do some book work? These 900 bucks is mine, fair and square."

"900?" Selina asked, frowning. "You only sold two lies, one to Nygma and one to Tabitha."

Sean smirked; "Yeah, but I took also 300 from your secret stash that is not so secret after all. I mean, a kiss? Ha, never gonna happen."

The red raging look on Selina's face told Sean to run.

* * *

 **#84]** **I am not allowed to leave the door unlocked while I'm taking a shower**

Bullock yawned openly as he strolled down the hallway towards the bathroom then opened the bathroom door and found Sean, naked.

"AAAGH! Bullock! What is wrong with you?!" Sean bellowed in rage, quickly hiding behind the shower curtain.

Bullock closed the door with the most awkward expression ever made in history.

* * *

 **#85] I am not allowed to pummel Jack's deranged butt**

It was around 4 am in the morning when Sean returned from the city then was met with the most disgusting thing in the world. Sure, he felt the maniac boy's presence, but was not aware he would actually jump in front of him from a tree. Or even squirt Ranch Sause onto him.

"Jack! I am going to kill you!" Sean roared in rage then chased the maniac boy all around the manor until the kid found an open upstairs window and climbed inside. Sean followed then chased him down the second floor hallway until…

"Selina! Get out of the way!" But it was already too late. Sean grabbed the shrubs of the maniac boy's neck who screamed in fear; "Sean, NO, AAAGH!" Sean's knuckles were white as snow and itching. He would teach the crazy kid a lesson.

Inside the boys room, Sean dove underneath Jack's bed to grab the latter's hand crafted bludgeon then forced Jack onto the bed.

"Don't EVER squirt RANCH SAUSE on me AGAIN!" Sean bellowed as he heaved the bludgeon into the air and slapped Jack's butt with it.

"Sean, stop, AAAGH!" Jack screamed. But Sean didn't stop. He kept pummelling Jack's butt with force and was so engrossed with it he didn't even notice Alfred or Selina outside the door.

After minutes, Jack's painful whimpers and wails turned into maniacal laughter and he guffawed; "I should do this more often, because the pain feels AWESOME!"

* * *

 **#86] I am not allowed to make fun of the school rules**

Sean strolled inside the school holding one end of the rope that was tied around a chimp's neck. Students and teachers gave odd looks until principal Pennyworth walked towards the young teen and asked with a tired sigh; "Mister Ornelas, what is that chimp doing here?"

Sean smirked then replied; "Oh you know, the rules states that we can't bring gorillas to school, but says nothing about chimps."

Alfred boiled in rage then, without a word, he grabbed the rope and left with the chimp. At the end of the day all teachers handed out the latest version of the school rules which now included a new rule that said; "Not allowed to bring any farm or zoo animal to school!"

Sean read the rule then smirked. The next day he strolled inside the school holding one end of a long leash that was tied around the collar of his big hybrid dog named Bear. He waved tauntingly at Alfred who glared at the him through his office window, angrily.

* * *

 **#87] I am not allowed to escape into a flag pole when Selina tries to kiss me**

"SEAN! GET DOWN, RIGHT NOW!" Selina yelled in rage as she looked up at the top of the flag pole where her kitty toy from the streets was, high and far from her grasp. "IT'S JUST A KISS!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Sean roared down. "JUST GIVE UP, SELINA! I SOLD YOU A LIE, SO I KEEP THE MONEY!"

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD PAY YOU WITH A KISS!" Selina stomped her foot down like a toddler with a tantrum. "I WANT MY KISS!"

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN, SELINA! NOW GO AWAY!"

Selina rolled up the sleeves of her jacket then spit into both hands and grabbed the pole, trying to shake it with all strength. When that didn't work she tried to pull it out of the ground. She would get her kiss, one way or another.

Sean couldn't help but laugh his head off.

* * *

 **#88] Even though I think people should know, I am not allowed to put awkward things on my twitter page**

Sean strolled inside Lee's new doctor's office and sat down in the waiting room. Since the building was settled in the Narrows, privacy was hard to find. The walls were so thin you could hear what the doctor and patient was talking about.

The teen crunched his nose in disgust when he heard something shockingly disgusting. He took out his futuristic phone (stolen from Annie) and logged in on his twitter page and wrote #Penguinhasspoutgastro. It didn't take long before the answers came.

 **Drew Powell wrote;** "That's fucking disgusting man!"

 **Morena Baccarin wrote;** "Awe, poor guy. Maybe Lee should give him some medicine."

 **Tabitha wrote;** "Thanks for telling, Sean. Babs wanted me to force some money off of him, but maybe I should wait. No way I want to catch what he has."

Penguin waddled outside the doctor's office and left. His butt hurting with each step. Then it was Jeremiah's turn. Sean could hear every word then grabbed his phone for a second time and wrote #Jeremiahhastoefungus

 **Drew Powell wrote;** "Yikes!"

 **Donal Logue wrote;** "Awe, maybe Lee should cut off his toes."

 ** _Harvey Bullock gives Donal Logue's answer a like_**

 **Cameron Monaghan wrote;** "Bruno better not see this, otherwise this might force me to act like I have toe fungus."

 **Sean Pertwee wrote;** "Yeah, that would be awkward. A villain with toe fungus. Anyway, looks like the butler is doing a crappy job, again."

 **Alfred Pennyworth wrote;** "Stop calling me crappy butler! Also, Mister Ornelas, stop putting random things on twitter and go to school!"

 **Sean Ornelas wrote;** #crappybutlerisapainlikealways

* * *

 **What did you think and which one was your favorite?**


	9. Sean's New Sword Skills

**89\. I am not allowed to head to the Asylum on my own (I should know it's not safe for me there)**

Sean left the manor first thing in the morning. The streets were peaceful and quiet for the past six months, but you never know, right? There could always be a villain pretending to have changed.

Sean climbed his way up to the tallest building in the city then started to over-look the city. He saw Pamela in the distance, standing in front of a large greenhouse and talking with Barbara. To him, that looked very suspicious. Something he should check out.

As he wanted to head off, he saw from the corner of his eyes how Penguin helped an old lady cross the street then snatched her wallet from her handbag. See? Sean knew the villains weren't as what they made everyone seem.

The young street boy hesitated for a moment. What should he do first? Get the old lady's wallet back or check out what Pamela and Barbara were up to? Then suddenly, Gotham shook awake after a loud explosion.

Rounding on his heels, alarmed, Sean saw a huge smoke cloud in the distance. It was not hard to tell where it came from or what had been blown up. Yes, Barbara, Pamela, and the old lady's wallet had to wait. Sean just found something far more important to fix first.

Sean sprinted down the rooftop, fast then jumped from one building to the next until he finally reached the Asylum. There was nothing but chaos among the guards, who just didn't know what to do.

Without hesitation, Sean climbed back to the streets then rushed towards the Asylum fence and climbed over it, agile. Unseen, or so he taught, Sean sprinted towards the building then snuck inside when a guard wasn't looking.

It didn't take long for Sean to find the new psychiatrist office, which was blown up as an distraction move. Sean moved on until he found Jeremiah's old cell. The cell door was still intact. Nothing showed it was opened with force.

The street billionaire frowned then entered the cell. He then realized he stepped onto something. When Sean looked down he saw a lock-pick, but not just any lock-pick. This one he knew. This one he had seen so many times.

"Selina, you little…" Sean mumbled angrily then suddenly felt danger coming his way. The street billionaire quickly hid in Jeremiah's old cell's air vent and waited for the danger to go away.

Sadly, the danger didn't go away. Instead, the danger entered the cell and sniffed the air then wailed; "Sean-y, I can smell you are here."

 _"Shoot! It's Selina!"_ Sean thought to himself then turned in the narrow air vent and crawled away, searching for an empty office to climb out again.

Sadly for him, Selina heard the soft noises in the ceiling air vent then smirked; "Found you!" Without hesitation she opened the air vent and climbed inside, and then the chase for her kitty toy started.

Sean didn't know how fast he had to get away to safety.

* * *

 **90\. I am not allowed to start a conversation with the new 'crazy' visitor then take him to the city**

"Yeah, you should definitely find a proper replacement for Alfred. He's getting too old for fights…" Sean said, from the top of the cave stairs.

Alfred hurled on his heels then barked at the teen; "Mister Ornelas, don't you have anything better to do? Like bothering villains?!"

"Wait, you actually give me green-light to go break some rules? Sweet…" Sean turned around and strutted inside the study then plopped onto the couch and tried to come up with some antics to do. Which villain would he go bother first? So many to choose from, especially after several villains escaped. But then again, maybe he should go get Penguin first. He stole from an old lady, after all.

Sean suddenly heard someone exit Bruce's secret cave. When he looked up he saw it was a girl, little older than him with long, past the shoulder blades, dark hair and brown eyes. Her clothes looked like she was about to go to a battle. She was closely followed by Bruce, looking like a love-dazed toddler.

"Uhm…my name is Kirito," the boy said, addressed to Sean.

Sean looked slightly thoughtful then said, slowly; "Strange name for a girl, but then again, this is Gotham, where people name themselves after animals."

"Actually, I'm a guy…" The visitor chucked, awkwardly. "I was just about to be transported into a virtual battle then suddenly that crazy girl showed up, and I ended up here, instead."

Sean knitted his eyebrows together then asked, confused; "Virtual battle? Transported?"

"Yes. You know, a Mmorpg game?" The boy noticed confusion only grew inside Sean then looked around and asked; "Where am I?"

"Wayne Manor. Gotham," Sean replied, looking as if the kid was crazy and tried to mess with him. He then inhaled a deep breath, stood up and said; "Look, I don't have time for stupid tricks."

"Tricks?" The boy looked clearly confused. "You're the one doing the tricks, here. You and that girl. I mean, Gotham city, yeah right? My aunt and uncle used to watch a show with similar name, back in 2014 till 2019. I read the comics, sometimes."

Sean sighed then said, dully; "I knew that show wouldn't get that far, I mean with terrible writing and all. Too many villains at once, scrawny teenaged Bruce Wayne trying to fight them, and a certain characters who can't make up her mind and returns every season while moving away in the finale of the prior season. But anyway, when you say, back in 2014 till 2019, from what year are you?"

"2026, why?"

"Well, congratulations, you've just travelled back in time, Kirito!" Sean said in glee then jumped up, pointed at the patio doors and asked; "You mind if I take you to the city and we capture those villains who escaped from the asylum today?"

Kirito looked thoughtful for a moment then pointed at the swords on the study wall and asked; "Can we take those with us?"

Sean stroked his chin then replied; "Well, Alfred always tells us to not touch them, so…" Sean noticed a disappointed look on the visitor's face, then he quickly grinned; "But you know what, Alfred gave me green-light on breaking some rules, so…sure we can take them with us. You have something cool in mind for them?"

Kirito nodded then both he and Sean took a sword then approached the patio doors and exited, just when Annie, closely followed by Alfred, excited the study cave. Annie looked at Bruce, who stood there, lonely. A cold shiver ran down the butler's back then he heard two crazy laughter's, outside. His gut told him it was VERY bad news.

* * *

 **91\. I am not allowed to threaten Penguin with a sword**

Penguin looked at his new stash of recently stolen wallets. He had a good catch. After six months of no violence, the citizens became easy targets, dropping their guards down. The villain should be feeling great with having so much money, it's always what he wanted, but he wasn't happy at all. Maybe he would if the money was stolen with a bit more force, a bit more excitement. Robbing old ladies started to feel dull and boring. But Penguin needed Nygma to re-spark that villain fire in him, but Nygma seemed just vanished.

Penguin sighed sadly then swiped al the wallets off the table, at once then screamed t Olga who was dusting off a few things in the corner of the room; "My life is boring and empty without Edward Nygma!" Olga said something back, but it was all Russian gibberish to him. He rolled his eyes annoyed then took in a deep breath of air and said; "Never mind, Olga. Just keep cleaning and then make some dinner for me!"

The Russian maid said something back in Russian, but Penguin decided to ignore her and instead checked the wallets for money. It had been a good day indeed, if only he could feel satisfied as well. Suddenly, he felt something hit right shoulder, from behind, and a voice reached his ears.

"Robbing old ladies, treating your employees like rubbish, and not even say hi to your visitors is plain rude, Cobblepot."

"AAGH!" Penguin jumped up from his seat then turned around so fast the table he was sitting at, nearly knocked over. He found Sean and a kid with long dark hair, both holding a sword. Sean was still holding his pointed against Penguin's collarbone, slowly moving it towards his throat. Penguin gulped, anxiously then stuttered as he sweated profusely; "W-what do you want, Ornelas?"

Sean grinned; "I want you to bring those wallets back to its original owners. Then I want you to give Olga a pay-rise, and then I want you to go the GCPD and turn yourself in."

"WHAT? Are you crazy?" Penguin yelled angrily then felt the tip of Sean's sword on his throat. Panic took over his body again.

Sean smirked, wickedly; "You don't want me to hurt you, do you, Cobblepot?" Penguin shook his head, rapidly. Sean nodded pleased then said; "Then do what I just told you to do, or else me and Wayne Manor's new visitor will chase you on unicorns, trying to stab your butt with these swords."

"NO! Anything but that!" Penguin wailed then raised his hands and yelled; "I will do what you just told me!" And with that, Penguin first gave Olga a check with a higher amount of payment then scooped all the wallets together in his arms and ran off, screaming as he went out the door; "I do whatever you say, Ornelas!"

Kirito frowned then slowly looked at Sean and asked; "Unicorns?"

"Yeah, for some unknown reason he fears them more than anything in the world." Sean grinned; "Anyway, time to find our next target."

And with that, both boys skipped out the door, swords and all.

* * *

 **92\. I am not allowed to have a casual talk with Mr. Freeze, or even cheer him up**

Sean strolled down the streets with Kirito. His sword wielding noticeably through the air. Suddenly the street billionaire halted in his tracks when he saw Mr. Freeze knocking onto a random door and waited for the owner to open up. It took a few minutes but it finally happened.

"Hi there, young man," an old lady, around eighty years old said after she opened the door and saw Mr. Freeze. Her eyes scanned the villain up and down through the glasses on her nose, then she smiled; "What can I do for you?"

Mr. Freeze, clearly stunned for the fact the lady didn't scream her head off in fear, mumbled something indistinct then turned around and left, without another word. He looked clearly disappointed.

"Hiya, Victor! What's up?" Sean asked, bowling towards the sad looking villain then sheathed the sword on his back, and said; "You look very gloomy tonight."

Victor sighed then said; "Yeah, I slightly start to regret I escaped from the asylum. Citizens aren't much afraid anymore after those six months of peace and quiet. It's no fun at all."

"Yeah, I get you, man. Wayne Manor sucks lately as well. Alfred is way too happy now everyone is bored and behave themselves. I kinda of enjoyed occupying the bathroom in the morning for hours, and listen at the others outside, waiting for me to come out. One time, Jack nearly killed the others because he was last in line and they didn't allow him to go first. Good times."

Mr. Freeze frowned; "So, even Cat behaves herself? I really need to see that first before believing it."

"Well, despite I miss the fights outside the bathroom in the morning, I am glad Selina stopped behaving like a cat. But then again, yesterday I saw her coming from that weird bondage shop at the corner of The Narrows." Sean shivered. "I don't wanna know what she decided to buy there."

Mr. Freeze looked equally bemused as Kirito when he heard the word 'bondage' then quickly decided to change the topic and said, pushing a flyer into Sean's hands; "Anyway, Jeremiah is at the sport fields behind your school. He's holding some big camp fire party. Sounds very illegal and dodgy to me, so maybe you wanna check it out."

Sean took the flyer then eyed it and nodded understandably and said; "I will check it out, but if you see Selina, please don't tell her where I am. Take her on a de-tour through Gotham as long as you can."

"Sure, but what do I get in return?"

Sean grinned; "Not only your freedom, but also…" Sean knocked onto a random door and waited. A few minutes later, Sonny Gilzean appeared. Sean grinned at the big sized street bully. "Oh, hey Gilzean! I've come here to take back that money you stole from Bruce Wayne last year. You know, when he waited here for Selina because he thought she told him so in a message?"

"Yeah, I remember, but do you really think I would give it to you, just like that?" Sonny laughed.

Sean smirked; "Nah, I knew you wouldn't, so I didn't come alone. Meet my acquaintance, Mr. Victor Fries. You know, the guy who likes to turn people in ice sculptures?"

Sonny turned pale then screamed, as he ran back into the house; "NO! Please don't! I'll get you the money!" Sonny returned with the money then pushed it into Sean's hands.

Sean smirked pleased then beckoned Kirito to follow and said to Mr. Freeze as he walked off; "He's all yours, Victor! Have fun!"

"NO! AAAGH!" Sonny screamed in fear when Mr. Freeze started up his ice gun, and started to run away in fear. Victor chased him, laughing excitedly.

* * *

 **93\. I am not allowed to try deflect apples with a sword (Pamela won't like it)**

Sean strutted down the streets on the West side of Gotham. Everything was covered with plants, ferns, and shrubs. Yup, definitely Pamela's work. Sean knew the two women were up to something. Oh well, so far it didn't look as worse as what Jeremiah was up to.

"You know what, I've been thinking," Sean said, wielding his sword. "Jeremiah will probably have a gun, so I think this thing won't be of much use."

Kirito smiled then said, jokingly; "You can always deflect the bullets with it."

"Yes, you are right." Sean smirked. "Yes I could."

"Actually, that was a joke," Kirito said, looking slightly worried, wondering if Sean was actually serious or not. "I mean, you definitely should never do that if you have never done it before."

Sean shrugged, nonchalantly then asked; "How hard can it be? I mean, I'm a champion at cupcake swatting, so…this won't be much different, right?"

"Cupcake, what?"

"Ah, yes, a crazy sport invented by Selina. All you need is a sword and a bunch of cupcakes. One person throws them while the other swats them with a sword. Fun fact, I always end up slicing them instead, haha. Would be funny though, if I could end up slicing bullets apart as well."

Kirito chuckled; "That would be really cool, but I doubt it. I mean, bullets travel faster than cupcakes."

"That's why I need to practice," Sean said then looked around and found a few apple trees, growing in the middle of the streets. How convenient. Sean smirked then climbed into one, and picked as many apples as he could. Once back on the ground, he stroked his chin and said; "Now we need a ball machine, to fire the apples at me with speed and force."

Kirito frowned; "You know where to get one?"

"I have some connections," Sean grinned, mysteriously.

* * *

Later…after calling Knife…

"Some very dangerous villains escaped today, and you are gonna play tennis in the middle of the street?" Knife scratched the back of his head as he stood beside Sean and Kirito, watching a few of his most strongest men carry out a ball machine from the back of a van.

"Am I the only one who wonders where he got this thing so quickly?" Kirito frowned.

Knife smirked; "I can give you the answer, but afterwards, I have to kill you, Princess." Kirito quickly jumped away from Knife, frightened.

Sean laughed; "Don't worry, he's only joking. And Knife, I hate to break it to you, but he's a guy."

"Really?" Knife stroked his chin, eyeing Kirito up and down, suspiciously then shrugged, nonchalantly; "Well, if you say so. My advice, don't introduce him to Cat. She might have already killed him before you even had the chance to tell her the real gender. Anyway, I'll be off again. If you ever need anything, just let me know."

And with that, Knife beckoned his men then strutted away. Sean simply smirked then turned to face Kirito and ordered him to fill up the ball machine with apples.

* * *

Knife and his men drove down the road, several seconds after meeting Sean then suddenly they see a wall made out of strong vines, blocking the street. Pamela and Barbara stood in front of it, signalling at the driver to stop.

Knife, sitting next to the driver, rolled his eyes then muttered; "Why seem all the women in this city insane? Why can't I never meet a normal one?"

"Well, I know this doctor who is pretty normal. Her name is Lee Thompkins and she's very beautiful too," the driver replied.

Knife stroked his chin then asked; "Wait, isn't that Jim Gordon's ex who shot Sofia in her stomach then gave her a headshot as well?"

"What?! Even the only sane woman in this city turned insane?!" The driver starts to cry, hysterically. Suddenly, both doors swung open and Pamela and Barbara forced Knife and his men to step out of the van. When they refused, Pamela send a few vines to drag them out then strangle them, forcefully.

"Looks like we have some newbies to experiment with!" Pamela laughed, then suddenly, an apple flew past her, missing her face by an inch. In surprise, she lost focus on controlling the vines and Knife and his men fell back onto the streets, then recoiled to a tiny ball when more apples came flying towards them, hitting Pamela and Barbara in the stomach. The two villains recoiled in fear as well.

Once no more apples came flying towards them, Knife and his men dared to look up and stared into the distance, where they saw Sean and Kirito, both holding a sword.

"And this is how you deflect bullets, in this case, apples," Kirito said, puffing his chest, proudly. Sean looked clearly speechless.

"GIRLY, YOU JUST SAVED MY LIFE! IF YOU EVER NEED ANYTHING, JUST CALL ME AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO!"

Both boys looked into the direction Knife's voice came from then saw the street smuggler wave at them, happily as his men quickly jumped back into the van.

"I'M A GUY!"

"YEAH, YEAH, WHATEVER YOU SAY!" Knife replied then said to one of his men; "I still think it's a girl, though." The henchman nodded agreed then disappeared into the back of the van. Knife waved at the boys again and yelled; "SEAN HAS MY CONTACT DETAILS! LOOKING FORWARD TO WORK WITH YOU, PRINCESS!"

Knife had to duck away when another apple came flying towards his face. It missed him by an inch, but still, he dared to send a wink before hopping into the van and speeding away.

* * *

 **94\. I am not allowed to leave Alfred alone to deal with two crazy female villains**

"Okay, my turn," Sean said. Kirito nodded agreed then filled up the ball machine with new, fresh apples. Both boys ignored the angry, red haired villain in the distance, who yelled at them to stop hurting her precious babies.

Just when Pamela was about to run towards them, Barbara grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she would get hit by an approaching car. The fancy looking car stopped at the side of the road, but the driver didn't come out. Pamela's eyes glinted in happiness.

"Yes, another victim!" she cried in glee, but just when she was about to walk towards the car, she and Barbara had to flee into a nearby alley to take cover when multiple apples came flying towards them. One apple hit the windshield of the fancy car. It didn't long for the driver to jump out.

"MISTER ORNELAS, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, DO NOT TOUCH THE SWORDS OR DO ANY CRAZY, NON-EXSISTENCE SPORTS WITH THEM!"

Sean waved in return and shouted, cheerfully; "OH, SORRY ABOUT THE APPLE, ALFRED, BUT YOU WOULD NEVER GUESS WHAT WE ARE TRYING—Sean's eyes suddenly widened in shock then grabbed the new visitor's arm and gasped; "Looks like we gotta run for this one."

"B-but Sean, those women do look really angry and dangerous. What if they hurt your butler?" Kirito gasped when Sean pulled him into the nearest alley.

Sean smirked; "I can always hire a new one, right?"

* * *

 **95\. I am not allowed to try defeat Jeremiah with my new skill**

As soon as Sean and Kirito had climbed their way up to the roof of a tall building, Sean looked back and saw Alfred carried away by Pamela and Barbara. It looked like they had knocked him unconscious.

"Are you sure your butler is going to be fine?" Kirito asked worriedly.

Sean nodded then replied; "Trust me, Alfred is a Military Ninja. He'll be fine." And with that, Sean sprinted towards the rooftop ledge and jumped to the next building. Kirito looked at Alfred one more time then followed Sean.

Later, both boys arrived at the school and climbed their way over the gate then rushed around the building where the school sport's field was located. They could hear Jeremiah's maniacal laughter along with the screams and cheers of the other party guests.

Suddenly, a wandering party guest who was taking a leak in the school garden, saw Sean. His eyes widened with fear then the guest zipped his pants and ran back towards the sport field, yelling in fright; "AAAGH! SEAN ORNELAS IS HERE!" That was enough to cause panic among everyone. All the guests started to scream and run for their lives.

"Whoa, you certainly build quite a reputation, haven't you?" Kirito asked, looking impressed.

Shrugging dully, Sean replied; "Nah, they're just big scardy-cats, that's all." Sean then took the sword that was sheathed on his back and grinned; "Let's ruin Jeremiah's freak party!"

Kirito nodded then followed Sean towards the enormous campfire that was positioned in the center of the sports field. A large stage was located nearby. A man dressed in purple and wearing lipstick stood on the stage, laughing manically. Kirito also saw a teenage boy, bound to a pole. Suddenly, Kirito saw a black blur coming from his right, storming towards Sean, screaming loudly; "AAAH, SEAN, I LOVE YOU!"

Gaping bamboozled at the scene before him, Kirito saw the blur take form of a girl with short, chestnut brown curls, green eyes, and a skin-tight cat-suit, who enveloped herself around Sean and purred into the latter's ear, loudly.

Sean looked at the girl, bemused then asked; "Could you just leave me alone for one second? I'm here to save Bruce."

"NNN-GGMMFFFHHH…" the boy, obviously named Bruce, said behind his gag as he tried to squirm himself free.

"Yeah, I can totally tell you have everything under control here, Bruce!" Sean spat, sarcastically. Kirito frowned and wondered how Sean even was able to understand the other boy. Obviously he wasn't the only one.

"Wait, you actually know what he said?" Jeremiah frowned.

Sean nodded; "Yeah, living at the manor for all these months, basically hearing the same thing from him, over and over again, it's not hard to guess what he just said."

 _"Yeah, that makes sense,"_ Kirito thought to himself then watched Sean take another step towards the stage. The weird girl was still holding onto him.

"Anyway, enough with the chit-chat. Bruce says he doesn't need me to save him, so I'll just defeat you and hand you back to asylum guards," Sean grinned, wielding his sword.

"MMWHATFFF…" Bruce tried to shout behind the duct-tape. "I'MGOINGTOGRABBFHIMMM!"

Sean nodded, doubtfully; "Yeah, whatever you say, Bruce." The street billionaire swung his sword, noticeably then took his stance.

Jeremiah laughed; "And then people say you are smart, Ornelas, but it looks like no one ever taught you to never take a knife to a gun fight!"

"Actually, it's a sword, so…yeah…" Sean smirked, wickedly. "I'll say, bring it on!"

 _"Whoa, he's definitely serious about this…"_ Kirito thought, not knowing whether he should actually be impressed or worried.

Jeremiah laughed loudly then took out a gun and aimed in on Sean, threatening. "You are sure you wanna do it like this, Ornelas?" Sean simply smirked. Jeremiah laughed; "You have some guts, I can tell you that."

"Sean, I love you, and usually I love al the crazy ideas that enter your head, but even I think this is insane-AAAH!" the girl, still clutched around Sean's neck screamed then dropped herself to the grass behind Sean's feet and recoiled. Kirito did the same.

Wielding his sword, rapidly, Sean surprisingly deflected all the bullets Jeremiah fired at him. The maniac's mouth, as well as his sidekick's mouth, dropped open wide.

"NO WAY!" Jeremiah bellowed as soon he found his voice again. Then he saw the street billionaire coming towards him in a straight bee-line, his sword ready. "NO, AAAGH!" Jeremiah ran away in fear. Ecco followed, equally afraid.

Kirito was impressed. Sean actually did it. Then he saw the latter chase the villain and his sidekick, without any hesitation, his sword ready. The weird girl jumped to her feet and ran after Sean, shouting excitedly; "SEAN, COME BACK! YOUR HOTNESS LEVEL JUST INCREASED WITH 100%"

* * *

 **96\. I am not allowed to mock and threaten the Mad Hatter (or even leave Jim behind)**

"AAGH! Lock me up! Lock me up!"

For a moment, Bullock scratched the back of his head when he saw Jeremiah run past him and some several guards, fear written all over his face. Ecco followed her boss inside the asylum, emitting painful whimpers as she went and holding her butt.

"Well, that's one less villain to worry about," Bullock smirked, not questioning longer on what had scared the villain so much he rather wanted to be locked up. The detective turned when he heard footsteps then saw Sean, walking towards him and the guards, wearing a big smirk and holding a sword. Bullock laughed; "I wish all the villains came back to the asylum like Jeremiah did, but sadly it turns out some men has to drag the Mad Hatter outside Tabitha's new nightclub. But then again, we also have no other choice. According to Tabitha, Mr. Freeze paid the club a visit and froze Mad Hatter, from his mouth till his toes."

A lopsided grin appeared on Sean's face then, without a word, he sheathed his sword on his back and sped away. Bullock simply shrugged, deciding to let Sean do whatever he was going to do.

* * *

Sean arrived in Tabitha's nightclub but saw no sign of the Mad Hatter, nor Jim Gordon and his men. Sean sighed disappointed, he came too late. Just when he really wanted to threaten the villain with his brand-new sword. Oh well, he could always visit the villain once he was back in the asylum.

Sean was about to make his leave again when Tabitha stopped him and said; "Sean Ornelas, good thing you are here. To avoid that crazy villain from defrosting, I locked him up in the cool room, but then Gotham latest Captain of the GCPD, aka Jim showed up with his men and he decided to use a lighter to melt the ice from Mad Hatter's lips, so he could answer a couple of questions." Sean slapped his forehead. Tabitha chuckled, awkwardly; "You can guess what happened next, huh?"

"Yeah, that idiot got himself hypnotized again," Sean grunted in reply then turned around and said; "You better stay inside, because I don't think they are too far away."

Tabitha stopped Sean for a second time then grinned; "Lucky I am still the smartest woman in this city and locked the cool room door before Mad Hatter had the chance to ask stupid Jim to defrost his legs as well."

Sean nodded, understandably then unsheathed his sword and said; "I will have him back in the asylum in no time."

"I can see why Selina likes you so much, you know? Also, when the job is done, you should definitely try knock Gordon off his pedestal and take over the GCPD as Captain. You a far better qualified for the job than Gordon."

Sean laughed; "And give up on all the other fun things I can do, unlimited? Have you seen all the rookies who work there, and who keep signing up as soon they come out of the police academy? I'm even surprised people still want to become a police officer in this freaking city."

"You can shape the GCPD to your liking, you know?"

Sean snorted; "Honestly, I bet Selina will bowl inside, instantly, and shape it to her liking. Maybe turn it even into a cat-home. I mean, she mentioned many times how qualified the GCPD building was to shelter thousands of street cats, and she ponders which idiot decided to turn it into the GCPD and waste a good building."

"I take it as a no, then?"

Sean nodded; "Yeah, let Gordon have that stupid job. Besides, I rather catch criminals whenever I want and the way I want. I mean, is the GCPD Captain allowed to threaten a villain with a sword?"

"As far as I know the answer to that question is, no."

Sean grinned; "My point exactly. Guns are useless, trust me, I found out today (and so did Jeremiah). Anyway, you want that villain out of your cool room or what?" Tabitha nodded then led Sean to the back of the club where the cool room was. They could hear Hatter yell some angry demands to Gordon and his men. Sean rolled his eyes then unlocked the cool room door with the key Tabitha gave him.

"Finally, at last, we are free! You see that we didn't need a key?" Mad Hatter rhymed happily, thinking it was all Jim Gordon's lock picking skills that had unlocked the door. Then, when Sean swung the door open to reveal himself, Mad Hatter nearly fainted in shock and gasped; "OH NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…"

"What? You can't find a word that rhymes with no?" Sean smirked, mockingly.

Mad Hatter quivered in fear then mumbled, eyes wide and dangling his pocket watch between him and Sean; "Look into my eyes! Not above them, not around them, but deep within the blackness of my-AAAGH!" Hatter's pocket watch fell to the floor as his hand reached for his cheek, where Sean scratched him with the point of the sword.

"Next time, it will be your eyes!" Sean grunted, angrily then stepped his right foot onto the pocket watch and stomped it to smithereens. Then he pointed the sword against Hatter's chest and said; "Now, undo the spell on Gordon and his men, or else…

"SEAN, ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Shoot, she found me!" Sean grunted then knocked Mad Hatter unconscious with the back of his sword and swung him over his shoulder. Then he quickly made way towards Tabitha's office, Tabitha following him, asking him what to do about Jim Gordon and his men. Sean shrugged, nonchalantly; "Just leave them there, the spell will wear off, eventually. Anyway, tell Selina you didn't see me."

And with that, Sean tossed Mad Hatter outside the window onto the streets, then grinned and left as well.

* * *

 **97\. I am not allowed to go after Pamela, Barbara, and Captain Barnes without proper backup**

"GUILTY! YOU ARE BOTH, GUILTY!" Captain Barnes bellowed, uproariously. Both Pamela and Barbara sat recoiled against a building wall, quivering in fear. "YOU WILL BE, EXECUTED!"

Captain Barnes heaved his weapon into the air and would have chopped off Barbara's head if it wasn't for the apple that hit him, full in his stomach then rolled towards Pamela. The red haired woman, gasped dramatically; "My poor baby! Who did this to you?!"

"Yeah, that would be ME!" Sean smirked, wickedly. "Be happy though, because I just might have saved your life."

"YOU!" Pamela roared, ungratefully then jumped to her feet and sent some vines to attack Sean.

"Really? Now you use your precious vines, and not when that big guy attacked you?!" Sean yelled angrily then used his sword to keep the vines away from him, chopping some to small bits and pieces. Pamela cried as if she was in pain.

"You…YOU…I'm gonna…"

"Yeah, you gonna do what, huh?" Sean asked, stomping onto the vines that tried to grab his ankles and chopped at the ones that tried to grab his arms. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a vine tangled around Sean's waist and pulled him into the air, upside down.

"Now I'm gonna use you as a human piñata…" Pamela cried, angrily then grabbed a nearby stick and wanted to use it to hit Sean with it. Barbara stopped her.

"Seriously, Pam? You really gonna use one of your so called babies?"

Pamela looked thoughtfully for a moment then cuddled the stick and said; "Just keep in mind, my lovely sweetheart, this is to avenge the apple and the vines he murdered."

"Keep that stick away from me, or else I will murder some more vines and apples!" Sean threatened, swaying his sword, madly as a way to chop the vine that kept him in the air.

"GUILTY! YOU ARE GUILTY FOR MURDER!" Barnes hollered, scrambling up from the ground as soon his stomach didn't felt painful anymore.

Sean, rolling his eyes, growled; "It was just 1 apple and a few vines!"

"IT WAS NOT JUST 1 APLLE AND A FEW VINES! IT WERE MY BABIES!" Pamela roared, angrily.

"YOU WILL BE EXECUTED!" Barnes bellowed, lifting up his weapon, but then a bunch of apples hit him, Pamela, and Barbara, full in their stomachs. Sean frowned until he heard a familiar voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING ONE HAIR ON MY KITTY TOY'S HEAD!" Sean looked up and saw Selina, standing in the distance next to a smoking ball machine, which she obviously had used to shoot the apples towards the villains like cannon balls.

Sean huffed angrily, then mumbled; "Deflecting them with a sword is so much cooler."

* * *

 **98\. I am not allowed to try catch Firefly**

Firefly strutted happily down the streets, scaring pedestrians whenever she had the chance, chasing them with her flamethrower. Then suddenly, Sean leaped down off a fire escape and landed in front of her.

"YOU!" she hollered, readying her flamethrower. Like the speed of a flash, Sean unsheathed his sword and used it to cut off the buckles that kept the weapon on the villain's back. The woman looked, clearly stunned. "How…?"

Then, without another word, Firefly heeled one-eighty and ran away as fast as she could. Sean quickly charged after her, sword and all.

"Seriously, Jimbo, I don't know how Sean does it, but so far he has arrested all the escapees, except Firefly and Mr. Freeze…" Bullock said, exiting the asylum. (the hypnotise spell already had worn off)

Jim snorted; "Trust me, those two cells will stay empty for quite some…

"AAAH!" a female screamed, cutting of Gordon's words. The two men saw Firefly scrambling onto the asylum grounds then sped past them to the closed door behind them. There she started to bang on the door and screamed; "Someone, HELP ME! I WANT MY CELL BACK!"

A blur of black leather holding a sword sped past Bullock who grinned at his stupefied ex-partner, and asked; "You were saying…?"

Luckily for Firefly, a guard opened the door then escorted her safely to her cell. Sean smirked satisfied then sheathed the sword on his back and said to Bullock and the still speechless looking Jim; "You guys won't mind taking it from here, right?"

And with that, Sean strutted away, whistling a happy tune.

* * *

 **What did you think? Which rule was your favorite?**

 **Don't forget to check the Wayne Manor Rules story. It's updated as well xD**


End file.
